<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O X da Questão by Makaalbarn1485</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487947">O X da Questão</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485'>Makaalbarn1485</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Competition, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soobaek, angrykyungsoo, baeksoo - Freeform, baeksoo the soft couple, liarbaekhyun, mention!chankai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun cola na prova bimestral, com o objetivo de ser aprovado para o próximo ano e não ser expulso da escola por suas notas vermelhas. O que o garoto não esperava, era que quem tirasse a maior nota na prova, tinha por obrigatoriedade ingressar na incrível equipe de Quiz, que contava com Do Kyungsoo de líder, um carinha muito inteligente, mas conhecido por ser um nerd apático e com ódio de tudo e todos. Agora, Byun Baekhyun vai ter que lidar com Kyungsoo, e vai precisar se desdobrar para que ninguém descubra sua mentira.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #193</p><p>Essa história realmente foi um parto pra escrever, mas eu amei o resultado final! Obrigada a todos do exolipse pelo ótimo trabalho e também a minha beta, que me ajudou bastante.<br/>Enfim, vamos a história!<br/>Fanfic betada originalmente pela Camila Bueno!</p><p>capa feita pela linda da Gigi @indelikaido no twitter! Ela faz capas incríveis e eu fiquei apaixonada por essa e pela feita para o spirit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 01</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>Seis horas da manhã. O celular despertou e a única coisa que o garoto queria naquele momento era escondê-lo embaixo da cama e fingir que aquele troço não existia. Alcançou o aparelho em cima da mesa de estudos e mudou o horário para as seis e meia, precisava dormir mais uns vinte minutos ou não seria o suficiente para aguentar o rojão de uma segunda-feira atarefada. </p><p>Em sua cabeça de garoto inocente, pensou que sua estratégia daria certo, mas foi só encostar a cabeça de novo no travesseiro que a porta do quarto quase foi derrubada por sua mãe, que entrou com uma expressão ótima, para não dizer o contrário.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun! Levanta já dessa cama ou eu volto com um balde d’água e jogo na sua cara!</p><p>Baekhyun acordou do susto e pulou da cama, olhando para sua mãe com uma expressão desconfiada e amedrontada. Amava sua progenitora, mas ela sabia ser durona quando bem queria.</p><p>— Bom dia pra você também, mãe!</p><p>— Não quero saber de bom dia! Corre pra esse banheiro, que eu não tive filho pra tá chegando na escola atrasado! — Gritou, apontando para o banheiro onde estava e observando o filho pegar sua farda na gaveta do guarda-roupa. Odiava sua falta de disciplina.</p><p>— Eu já to indo mãe, calma!</p><p>— Quero só ver se esse garoto vai tirar nota baixa de novo nas provas! Não fiz meu esforço de te colocar na Seongnam pra você não entrar numa boa universidade!</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo enquanto tentava se levantar da cama. </p><p>Quase todos os dias tinha que ouvir as reclamações de sua mãe de manhã pelo fato de ser um fracasso na escola. Lembrava claramente que os pais se orgulhavam dele aos dez anos. Baekhyun era considerado um prodígio que no futuro seria escolhido pelas melhores universidades do país em vez de ter que ele próprio escolher. No entanto, com o passar dos anos, a adolescência chegou e com ela, as responsabilidades na escola começaram a aparecer exigindo demais do pobre garoto que mais estudava do que parava em casa. </p><p>O dilema em torno de sua sexualidade começou a ser uma constante em sua vida também, algo que ainda o atormentava. Fora seus pais, que de repente começaram a brigar praticamente todos os dias, tornando o que poderia ser uma coisa pequena em uma tempestade que parecia nunca mais passar com os dois ameaçando de se separar. Quando Baekhyun tentava conversar com eles para saber o que estava acontecendo e qual era o motivo de tantas brigas, seguia sendo ignorado e recebendo todos os tipos de desculpas, o que o deixava mais frustrado ainda. </p><p>Todo esse problema o fez desistir quase que totalmente dos estudos, indo às aulas, mas dormindo praticamente em todas, esquecendo de estudar para as provas e evitando participar de clubes. Agora que já estava quase na reta final, a direção ameaçou reprová-lo, caso não conseguisse alcançar ao menos a média para o quarto ano, que consistia em um ano dedicado ao estudo para ingressar em um curso técnico ou de graduação. Baekhyun se preocupava em alcançar essa média de 70 pontos para que pudesse ao menos cogitar a vaga em alguma universidade, porém, não conseguia se ver focado em nada ultimamente. Nem quando exigiu uma terapia seus pais o ouviram. Passava por tempos difíceis e não sabia quando poderia sair dessa.</p><p>— Se o Baek for expulso da Seongnam, saiba que a culpa é toda sua, Hyeon!</p><p>Ouviu sua mãe gritar enquanto saia do quarto e se dirigia para o banheiro com a menor animação do mundo. Seu pai, que estava na cozinha, apareceu no corredor e a discussão da manhã sobre a escola foi o tópico principal daquela briga de casal. Baekhyun colocou a música no volume mais alto em seu celular e tratou de tomar logo seu banho, quanto antes ele pudesse sair de casa seria melhor do que ter que aguentar toda aquela gritaria.</p><p>Arrumado, correu para a cozinha e seus pais já pareciam mais tranquilos, comendo em silêncio na mesa. Baekhyun pegou sua bolsa térmica e guardou seu lanche com pressa, pegando uma maçã e alguns salgadinhos para lhe ajudar na sobrevivência de um dia longo de aulas.</p><p>— Não vai tomar sopa e nem comer o bibimbap, meu filho? — A mãe perguntou.</p><p>Baekhyun guardou a bolsa térmica na mochila e seguiu para a mesa. Olhou bem para os pais que pareciam alheios a tudo a sua volta, pegando a vasilha pequena de sopa e entornando praticamente tudo, já indo para o bibimbap e dando ao menos duas colheradas com certa pressa.</p><p>— Vou indo, não esperem por mim. — Respondeu, colocando a colher em cima do prato e o afastando de perto de si. Calçou seus sapatos na entrada de casa e correu apressado para a parada, não podia perder o primeiro ônibus por nada nesse mundo.</p><p>Mas, não teve tanta sorte, perdeu o ônibus e teve que esperar pelo segundo, precisando implorar ao guarda que o deixasse entrar na escola assim que chegou. Com muito esforço e jeito de pedir, o Senhor Dong como era conhecido por todos, o deixou finalmente entrar. Baekhyun correu como se não houvesse amanhã para a sala 3B, sua sala de aula do terceiro ano. Deslizou pelo chão liso e parou em frente a sua sala, a professora Young já havia começado a aula, mas não se importou, entrando como quem não quer nada na sala e sentindo todos os olhares em sua direção. Baekhyun odiava ser o centro das atenções nessas ocasiões, mas não podia simplesmente ficar parado no corredor, esperando a aula terminar, se alguém o visse fora de sala seria pior e ser arrastado logo no começo da manhã para a Direção não estava em seus planos.</p><p>Seguiu por entre as fileiras de alunos, olhando de longe para seus amigos que estavam logo mais atrás. Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, carregava seu violão por onde ia e era o alvo do professor de química que queria confiscar o instrumento a todo custo. Na outra fileira estavam Jongin e Minseok, ambos dois idiotas que eram bonitos, mas que viviam penando em praticamente todas as provas. Ainda havia o Sehun, mas ele trabalhava de modelo e mal aparecia na escola. Baekhyun e seus amigos já estavam acostumados com a ausência do mais novo entre eles e quando o Oh aparecia era como se nem estivesse ficado tanto tempo fora. </p><p>Baekhyun sentou-se em sua carteira e encarou a professora, que havia parado de falar quando o viu entrar. Engoliu em seco, sabia que ela comentaria alguma coisa.</p><p>— Eu acredito que o nosso querido colega, Byun Baekhyun tem alguma justificativa muito boa para ter chegado atrasado hoje, não é?</p><p>Baekhyun coçou a nuca desconcertado. Não queria dizer que estava cansado ou que simplesmente teve que ouvir um sermão de novo de sua mãe e que seus pais estavam brigando novamente, então disse a primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente.</p><p>— Um cachorro comeu meu trabalho de física e aí já viu, tive que imprimir outro. — A sala inteira caiu na gargalhada.</p><p>— Tá bom Baekhyun, vou acreditar em você dessa vez. — A professora Young disse, segurando o riso e balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. Logo virou para o quadro e voltou para suas anotações.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu, parecia que tudo estava de volta aos eixos novamente naquela manhã. Sentiu alguém lhe cutucando na carteira de trás e olhou.</p><p>— O que você quer, Chanyeol? — Perguntou.</p><p>— Cara, você vacilou em ter chegado atrasado hoje, perdeu toda a explicação da prova.</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho, levemente preocupado.</p><p>— Prova? Que prova?</p><p>— Ora, a prova de 90 questões pra gente tirar a média e garantir a vaga para o quarto ano.</p><p>Ouvir aquela frase só causou mais arrepios em Baekhyun. Virou-se e encarou o amigo, com uma expressão desesperada.</p><p>— Você tem que me falar tudo o que sabe ou nós cortamos nossa amizade aqui mesmo.</p><p>Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de seu cabelo rebelde que teimava em sair da orelha.</p><p>— Você não existe mesmo, né? Eu anotei tudo sua anta, sabe que a professora sempre anota tudo na lousa! — Explicou, rindo e entregando o caderno ao Byun.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu vitorioso, pensando ter todas as respostas para essa prova, mas logo murchou na cadeira ao ver que aquelas informações não eram o suficiente. Apenas diziam que teria que estudar todo o conteúdo que foi dado até aquele momento e chegar cedo no dia da prova, ou ficaria de fora.</p><p>Só tinha uma semana e sabia que não sentaria para estudar, nem mesmo no final de semana. Precisava de uma solução rápida para aquele problema, ou não seria capaz de tirar 70 nem em mil anos. Entregou o caderno para o amigo um pouco amuado e resolveu tentar prestar atenção na aula.</p><p>No intervalo, despistou os amigos e andou a passos rápidos pelo corredor, precisava encontrar <em> ele </em>, o carinha que resolveria todos os seus problemas: Johnny, o intercambista veterano que era conhecido como o resolve-tudo de todo mundo. Se alguém lhe desse ao menos vinte pratas ele fazia o que você queria. E foi apegado a isso que Baekhyun decidiu correr atrás desse carinha e pedir sua ajuda.</p><p>Dobrou no corredor, em direção aos laboratórios de informática e salas de estudos integrais e se deparou com vários alunos saindo de uma das salas de aula de informática, deixando-o um pouco mais lento. Baekhyun estava com tanta pressa que assim que se afastou daquele engodo de pessoas, andou tão rápido que acabou trombando de frente em alguém, derrubando os livros da pessoa.</p><p>— Caralho, olha por onde anda! — Ouviu a voz grave dizer.</p><p>— Me desculpa! Deixa que te ajudo. — Disse, ouvindo algumas vozes logo atrás a cochichar e rir da situação.</p><p>Baekhyun levantou a vista e se deparou com nada mais, nada menos que Do Kyungsoo e a sua equipe de quiz da escola. Eles eram um bando de nerds chatos e que praticamente ninguém gostava. Alguns alunos adoravam a Park Sooyoung porque ela era irmã do Chanyeol e era muito bonita, fora isso o restante era ignorado por quase todos.</p><p>Kyungsoo segurou seus livros e levantou-se, encarando o Byun. Seu olhar pesado assustou tanto o pobre coitado do Baekhyun, que fez o garoto se levantar com toda a rapidez que não tinha, ao se tocar onde estava se metendo. Mexer com Do Kyungsoo era pedir rapidamente por um atestado de óbito. O cara era muito inteligente, entendia sobre praticamente tudo o que se podia imaginar, mas o que ele tinha de inteligente ele também tinha de irritante. Era conhecido como o mais carrasco da escola, o que odiava a todos e só aturava seus amigos do quiz porque eles também eram tão inteligentes quanto ele. As pessoas comentavam que cruzar o seu caminho em um dia importante, era pedir pelo azar no restante daquele dia, e Baekhyun sentiu em suas pernas uma leve tremedeira, pensando se conseguiria mesmo encontrar o seu salvador.</p><p>— Seus livros estão… estão… Não sujaram, né? — Baekhyun ainda perguntou, engolindo em seco.</p><p>Olhou ao redor e os amigos do Do estavam lá parados no canto, em frente a uma das salas de informática. Todos estavam com os braços cruzados e Baekhyun por um breve momento se questionou se não estava sendo um estorvo para eles. Muitos pensamentos confusos rondavam sua mente naquele momento de tensão.</p><p>Alguém se aproximou de Kyungsoo, e Baekhyun viu se tratar de Kim Junmyeon. Ele era o presidente de todas as turmas do terceiro ano e seu sonho era passar em medicina na Universidade Nacional de Seul Já mais ao canto, em frente da sala de informática estava Park Sooyoung, uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos, considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola e também a mais inteligente. Ao lado dela estava Kim Jongdae, um carinha engraçado e que parecia se dar bem com as pessoas, mas ninguém nunca levava a sério suas piadas. Era outro nerd que adorava HQ’s e era o craque da matemática. Por último e não menos importante, estava Zhang Yixing, um gênio do Go e das estratégias. Ele tinha uma cara de descaso, mas quando você o conhecia melhor, percebia o quanto ele era antenado em tudo ao seu redor.</p><p>— E aí? Vamos logo ou vamos ficar esperando esse cara sair da nossa frente? — Junmyeon reclamou, olhando para Baekhyun com uma expressão de tédio.</p><p>— Os livros não sujaram nem nada, mas vê se não aparece de novo na minha frente. — Kyungsoo avisou, passando rente ao garoto e sendo seguido por seus amigos.</p><p>Baekhyun suspirou pesado de tanto alívio. Nunca imaginou que ficaria tão cagado de medo ao trombar com aqueles nerds pela escola. Deixou-os de lado e só seguiu seu caminho, rezando para que conseguisse encontrar Johnny.</p><p>Chegou no final do corredor, nas salas de marcenaria e escolheu uma para entrar. O local estava com um puta cheiro de verniz — cheiro que odiava inclusive —, mas ignorou aquele detalhe, olhando em volta, a procura de seu objetivo. Aquela sala era enorme e contava com muitas ferramentas e madeira de todos os tipos e cores. Marcenaria era uma aula difícil e só quem tinha jeito para a coisa, conseguia passar na seleção. Baekhyun continuou de certa forma, maravilhado com tudo o que estava vendo, enquanto andava de forma devagar a procura de Johnny.</p><p>— Há! — Ouviu uma voz ao longe gritar, e quase deu um salto rumo ao teto.</p><p>— Meu Deus, que susto! — Gritou, colocando a mão no peito.</p><p>— Você se assusta com muita facilidade pelo visto, hein?</p><p>Baekhyun abriu os olhos e podia ver bem Johnny à sua frente. Ele era um cara alto, cabelo grande e sedoso, usava uma camiseta xadrez maior que seu corpo e uma calça jeans rasgada na perna, o que lhe dava um ar despojado e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Ele conseguia driblar as regras de usar o uniforme em alguns dias da semana, e Baekhyun sorriu, pensando consigo mesmo que se fosse se interessar por alguém àquela altura do campeonato, com certeza seria por alguém como Johnny. Pena que o cara era hétero.</p><p>Sentou em um dos bancos de madeira que encontrou por ali e olhou para Johnny, que se aproximou de Baekhyun. As mãos na cintura e o jeito meio largadão o deixavam ainda mais bonito e o Byun sabia que já estava fantasiando demais e que deveria parar imediatamente.</p><p>— É, pois é… Você me deu um baita susto mesmo. — respondeu, rindo um pouco. Estava acanhado, não podia negar. Era a primeira vez tendo contato com aquele cara.</p><p>Johnny passou o peso de uma perna para a outra e sorriu.</p><p>— Mas e aí? O que você quer, Byun Baekhyun?</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Você sabe o meu nome?</p><p>— Quem não sabe o seu nome, hein?</p><p>Baekhyun riu, acanhado. As vezes esquecia que de uma certa forma era popular naquela escola, mesmo que pelas escolhas erradas.</p><p>— Enfim… o que você quer? — Perguntou de novo.</p><p>Baekhyun encarou Johnny com um sorriso e engoliu em seco, coçando a nuca e sentindo uma puta vergonha.</p><p>— Preciso que consiga o gabarito do seminário da próxima semana.</p><p>Johnny colocou a mão no queixo e andou de um lado para o outro, pensativo.</p><p>— Quanto pretende me pagar?</p><p>— Quarenta? — Baekhyun sugeriu, chorando por dentro. Era o único dinheiro que tinha.</p><p>— Faço por oitenta e nada menos, vou arriscar minha pele por você cara. Seja grato.</p><p>— Posso pagar metade agora e a outra metade até o dia da prova? Eu vou precisar guardar até lá.</p><p>Johnny soltou um muxoxo um pouco emburrado, mas no fim acabou sorrindo.</p><p>— Tudo bem, pode sim.</p><p>Baekhyun comemorou, quase fazendo uma oração ali mesmo, e retirou o dinheiro de sua mesada do bolso da calça social. Johnny pegou o dinheiro de sua mão com pressa e contou tudo pelo menos duas vezes. Quando se deu por satisfeito, assentiu para o Byun, indicando que estava tudo certo, saiu da sala e desapareceu mais rápido que o flash. Baekhyun não entendeu nada, mas também saiu daquele lugar, ouvindo o toque da volta do intervalo, e a tristeza aumentando ainda mais ao ter que ficar de estômago vazio até o horário do lanche da tarde.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 02</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma semana já havia se passado e Baekhyun estava se preparando para sua grande jogada. Havia acordado tão cedo que seus pais até estranharam. O bom de tudo foi que não falou com os pais e nem eles consigo, o que evitou discussões desnecessárias, então, ao menos em relação a isso estava tranquilo, porém, por dentro estava se sentindo um <em>bostinha</em> por ter acordado tão cedo para a droga de uma prova que não estava dando a mínima. No entanto, seguiu seu caminho, pois era melhor estar cedo onde quer que Johnny estivesse, para receber as colas e guardar todas de alguma forma que não fosse descoberto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passou pelo portão e viu o guarda olhar estranho para si. Sua fama de chegar atrasado era tão grande que talvez o homem estivesse pensando que seria algum tipo de milagre Baekhyun chegar tão cedo. Não que não fosse um milagre, pensou consigo e riu alto. Havia chegado cedo na escola pela artimanha da malandragem. Pagava bem por um serviço e esperava que realmente um proveito fosse tirado dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ligou para Johnny assim que bateu os pés na escola e o encontrou no corredor das salas de marcenaria novamente. Deu o restante do valor e recebeu um papel com todas as questões da prova e suas respostas, algumas tinham até a resolução total da questão e Baekhyun se perguntou como ele conseguiu arrumar aquilo. Agradeceu o rapaz por todo o seu esforço e seguiu todo serelepe para um local seguro. Precisava anotar tudo o que podia em seu braço e na sola de seu sapato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrou em uma sala vazia e anotou tudo o que conseguiu. Se conformou em deixar algumas coisas de fora, não queria dar na cara que havia colado na prova e almejava conseguir 80 pontos para não se preocupar com o próximo ano. Como estava com certa pressa guardou suas canetas e correu para seu armário, precisava guardar suas coisas lá e aproveitou para deixar a cola dentro do livro de matemática. Ao se certificar de que ninguém o havia flagrado e nem o estava seguindo, deu aquele seu característico sorriso quadrado e andou até sua sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como sempre, alguns alunos passaram a cochichar quando o viram cruzar a sala de aula. Baekhyun já nem se importava mais com todo aquele falatório sobre si e cumprimentava a todos com tranquilidade. Sentou em seu lugar e alguns minutos depois seus amigos entraram na sala, acompanhados da professora. Respirou aliviado, seu nervosismo poderia lhe entregar a qualquer momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A professora ditou as regras e iniciou a entrega do exame. Baekhyun começou a prova animado, lendo com cautela os enunciados e tentando procurar sua resposta, mas como sempre surgia a dúvida, espiava em seu braço ou na sola do sapato para verificar se estava certo. Olhava para os lados constantemente para ter certeza de que ninguém o espreitava e aproveitava para verificar se a professora estava distraída. Felizmente a mulher parecia estar em um papo muito divertido com alguém pelo celular para prestar atenção nos alunos e com isso Baekhyun conseguiu respirar aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tempo foi passando e passando. Baekhyun pediu para ir ao banheiro pelo menos umas duas vezes por conta de todo o nervosismo que sentia naquele momento. Havia levado uma garrafa de água e ficava tomando a cada dois segundos, não era de se surpreender que estivesse sempre com vontade de ir ao banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já perto do final não tinha mais paciência de ler e só foi respondendo cada questão do seu jeito, algumas foi no <em>chutômetro</em> mesmo para não dar na telha que estava colando e terminou tudo com um sorriso vitorioso. Entregou a prova para a professora Tiffany, recebendo da mulher um “boa sorte” seguido de um sorriso, e Baekhyun pela primeira vez percebeu o quanto sua professora era uma mulher bonita. Seus cabelos pretos e longos caíam divinamente por seus ombros largos e elegantes. Suas roupas eram bonitas, geralmente em tons de preto a rosa claro, e o Byun não lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que a vira de calça pela escola, a mulher só usava saia, de todos os modelos possíveis e o garoto também se perguntou se haviam muitos modelos de saias por aí antes de sair da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No corredor, metade da turma falava suas respostas e discutia sobre a prova, que não havia sido fácil, diga-se de passagem. Já estavam quase no horário do intervalo e a fome chegava para todos. A escola dava uma hora e meia de descanso aos alunos nos dias de seminários longos daquela forma, e isso era o máximo do máximo de divertimento para aqueles alunos do ensino médio. Geralmente no terceiro ano o mais provável de divertimento que aqueles alunos teriam seria nas feiras de ciências e nos eventos esportivos que aconteciam somente uma vez em cada ano, e do jeito que Baekhyun andava, talvez nem tivesse o direito de participar de nenhum dos dois, já que teria que tirar uma boa média primeiro para poder entrar em algum projeto. Mas ele nem se importava, não mesmo, já fazia muitos anos que havia desistido de ser um aluno exemplar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, vamos logo para o refeitório? — Sehun surgiu, chamando Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto levou um susto repentino, não havia visto o amigo entrar em sala e fazer a prova. Logo pensou consigo que talvez Sehun deveria ter feito atrasado. Por ser modelo, Sehun vivia em um sistema especial em que podia faltar algumas aulas e repor todas de forma online. Nas provas e seminários podia chegar atrasado sem problemas maiores. Se precisasse faltar algum deles por causa de sua agenda poderia até remarcar para um dia que fosse mais confortável para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando foi que você chegou? — Baekhyun perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Logo depois de você, mas claro que estava tão concentrado em sua prova que não me viu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deu de ombros, sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos logo para o refeitório então. — respondeu, dando uns tapinhas no ombro do amigo e olhando ao redor. — Mas onde estão os outros?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Min ainda tá em prova, Jongin e Chanyeol terminaram antes e sumiram, devem estar se comendo por aí, já eles aparecem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun riu alto e assentiu, não era surpresa para ninguém que aqueles dois andavam de rolo já havia algum tempo, e muita gente os criticava porque a escola estava cheia de homofóbicos ridículos, mas nenhum dos dois ligava para o que os outros falavam, e o Byun os respeitava demais por serem corajosos, mais corajosos do que a si mesmo, que não havia dito nada ainda para seus pais sobre sua sexualidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos então, quero comer alguma coisa. Fazer prova cansa demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun assentiu, andando na frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiram para o refeitório e resolveram comprar comida naquele dia. Baekhyun e os amigos geralmente comiam na sala com as comidas que traziam de casa, mas com o intervalo estendido preferiam estar fora de sala um pouco e desfrutar do campus da Escola Mista Seongnam, onde podiam ver garotos e garotas de todas as idades e belezas desfilando pelo lugar. Algumas alunas escutavam música pop em um canto e alguns rapazes jogavam bola no campo do lado de fora. Baekhyun e Sehun seguiam apressados para a cantina à procura da melhor comida que podiam comprar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com quase meia hora de almoço, viram Minseok surgir e em seguida Jongin e Chanyeol de mãos dadas. Baekhyun os achava o casal mais fofo do mundo e sempre dava pulinhos de alegria quando os via de chamego. Olhou para o Park e sorriu ao ver que ele trazia seu violão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, caras? — Chanyeol cumprimentou sentando um pouco mais afastado e começando a dedilhar algumas notas no instrumento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já avisei a ele para não trazer esse instrumento pra cá, daqui a pouco algum professor aparece aí e coloca ele de detenção. — Jongin disse, sentando na mesa apressado. Abriu sua mochila térmica e tirou seu almoço e o de Chanyeol. Minseok resolveu comprar e já chegava com seu prato carregado de comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun e Sehun já haviam almoçado e agora apenas observavam os amigos comerem em silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O professor Lee já aparece por aí, espera só pra ver. — Minseok avisou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu gosto quando o Chan traz o violão, ainda mais hoje que todo mundo fica cansado de fazer prova e das aulas intermináveis. — Sehun comentou, sorridente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra você falar é fácil quando mal vem as aulas. — Baekhyun apontou. — Queria eu ser um modelo e poder me livrar de algumas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É só vir comigo algum dia para um ensaio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E meus pais me matarem? Já tô me ferrando no ensino médio e se eu não tirar ao menos 70 pontos não passo para o quarto ano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é verdade. A professora mesmo disse que você tá praticamente reprovado. — Chanyeol comentou franzindo o cenho enquanto dava uma última olhada nas cordas de seu violão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok riu, Jongin deu de ombros e continuou comendo. Chanyeol se concentrou em tocar uma música alegre. Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, fazendo um biquinho e fingindo choro, o que só fez seus amigos rirem mais ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês não prestam, nem pra me ajudar a estudar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se você quisesse… — Jongin disse, balançando a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhou para frente e avistou Kyungsoo. Pensou em desviar logo o olhar, não gostava nada daquele cara, mas a curiosidade foi maior ao ver que ele parecia estar lendo uma HQ e queria muito saber qual era. Baekhyun admirou por alguns segundos sua concentração, ele parecia alheio a tudo ao redor e sereno em sua leitura. Esperou Kyungsoo levantar um pouco mais a revista e inclinou o corpo na mesa, mas o que viu foi apenas ele abaixando as mãos, erguendo a cabeça e olhando em sua direção. Baekhyun levou um susto ao ver aqueles olhos escuros nos seus e desviou o olhar rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu o corpo e viu que Chanyeol havia parado de tocar o violão porque o professor Leeteuk estava em sua frente com uma expressão não muito boa. Baekhyun e seus amigos se preocuparam, aquele homem era conhecido como o professor mais carrasco de toda a escola e só o seu olhar era capaz de fazer um aluno chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me dê aqui o violão. Agora. — O professor ordenou, deixando os cinco apreensivos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas professor eu só queria alegrar os alunos que fizeram prova hoje…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já disse para me dar. — Estendeu a mão, recebendo o instrumento das mãos de um Chanyeol prestes a chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente ao Chanyeol, que franziu a testa olhando para seus amigos que também não estavam entendendo mais nada. O professor ergueu o violão e passou a dedilhar devagar e a mexer nas tarraxas. Chanyeol e os amigos estavam prestes a ter seus corações arrancados, mas ficaram realmente surpresos com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode tocar por hoje, mas ao menos presta atenção nesse violão desafinado, tá? Esse som esganiçado está me dando nos nervos. — O homem explicou, devolvendo o violão para um Chanyeol boquiaberto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-obrigado, eu acho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não se iluda, se eu te pegar outro dia tocando esse troço de novo aqui, é detenção na hora. — O professor Lee avisou, com um leve sorriso, o que só deixou os cinco mais assustados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O professor se afastou e Chanyeol olhou para seus amigos, não sabia se ria ou chorava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu coração! — gritou, fechando os olhos e quase caindo da cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun e os outros caíram na risada. Se tinha uma coisa que Chanyeol tinha, era medo daquele professor por sempre ser perseguido quando aparecia com seu violão. Sempre esperava uma detenção ou palmatória, mas esse comportamento vindo do homem foi uma surpresa não só para ele, mas para todos os outros garotos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem que diziam que o professor de química tinha um olhar assustador. — Sehun disse, segurando o riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quase me borrei todo aqui, cê é louco! — Minseok comentou, passando os dedos por seu braço arrepiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E se ele nos levasse pra detenção? Já pensou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vira essa boca pra lá, Jongin! Se eu for pra uma detenção eu reprovo de vez! — Baekhyun comentou, levantando da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai aonde? — Chanyeol perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ao banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos todos então, chega de tocar por hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos concordaram e seguiram seu rumo fora do refeitório. Baekhyun olhou para trás, ainda curioso sobre a HQ que Kyungsoo lia, mas ele já não estava mais sentado no banco.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>■■■</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dias se passaram normalmente e Baekhyun seguia tranquilo em sua rotina estudantil, mas ao entrar em sala de aula naquela quinta-feira, sentiu o estômago doer. Todos pareciam saber de algo que só ele não sabia e sua preocupação foi aumentando cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu, hein? — perguntou quando sentou em sua cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não viu o painel com as notas? — Minseok disse, retirando o caderno da mochila e o abrindo, colocando-o em cima de sua carteira e abrindo nas primeiras folhas rabiscadas enquanto seu olhar estava direcionado para Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora já é tarde demais, espera a professora falar. — Chanyeol avisou, dando de ombros e retornando a atenção para a frente da sala de aula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção na professora, não tinha nada a perder mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, como vocês já devem saber, nossa maior pontuação na prova foi uma grande surpresa. — A professora começou falando e sorriu. — Mas vamos dar os parabéns ao nosso incrível Byun Baekhyun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun quase deu um grito de onde estava. Jamais imaginaria que um dia seria o número 1 da sala em alguma coisa. O problema é que não era legal ser o primeiro lugar por causa de uma trapaça, e em vez de ficar feliz sentia-se envergonhado. Todos os alunos o aplaudiram, mas percebeu que alguns não pareciam nada felizes, principalmente o Moon Taeil, um dos caras mais inteligentes da sala. Baek engoliu em seco e tentou não surtar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora vem uma notícia melhor ainda! — Todos se voltaram para a professora e Baekhyun já estava suando frio, pensando o que mais poderia piorar seu dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que notícia? — Um dos alunos da frente perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ser o primeiro lugar nessa prova é também a entrada para o nosso grupo de Quiz, que está precisando de um integrante no momento. — Tiffany anunciou, sorridente. — É por isso que nosso querido Baekhyun é o mais novo integrante!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — Baekhyun gritou dessa vez, assustando os outros alunos que olharam em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para quem parecia não ter nada a perder, Baekhyun se viu perdendo tudo. Sua dignidade e sua popularidade se esvaindo no mesmo dia era demais para aguentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No final da aula você vem conversar comigo, Baekhyun. — A professora informou e o pobre garoto assentiu de onde estava, sorrindo todo sem jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol bateu nas costas do amigo e riu baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eita, tirou a sorte grande, hein?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Azar grande, isso sim! — Baekhyun afundou em sua cadeira e só quis sumir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao final da aula ainda ouviu os alunos falando que ele não teria capacidade de tirar essa nota na prova e que tinha colado. Baekhyun sorriu pensando que não conseguia enganar ninguém no fim das contas, mas não desistiria tão fácil de sua mentira assim. Se despediu de seus amigos no intervalo e foi conversar com a professora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiffany era uma mulher na faixa dos trinta anos e Baekhyun se perguntou se ela não estaria se divertindo nesse momento em que o torturava com todas as suas melhores armas. Baekhyun já havia participado de campeonatos de soletrando quando era mais novo e algumas competições de perguntas e respostas, mas como bem disse, eram coisas que faziam parte de seu passado. A essa altura de sua vida não planejava participar mais de nada, nada relacionado a esportes, clubes ou estudos. Não via interesse em nenhuma atividade escolar e só queria terminar os estudos de uma vez e se mandar para qualquer lugar longe dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou perto da mulher já com sua melhor expressão de desespero, com uma confiança que nunca pensou que teria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, como se sente depois de tirar a maior nota?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun engoliu em seco, já havia recebido um baque antes mesmo de atacar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hehehe, estou radiante! — disse, com as mãos na cintura, visivelmente nervoso. — Jamais poderia esperar isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pois é, nem eu. — Tiffany disse, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa. Levantou de sua cadeira e sorriu, pegando seus livros. — Mas é até bom, participar do Quiz vai te ajudar nessa reta final e evitar sua reprovação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas professora, eu não quero participar. — implorou. — Não era melhor colocar o Taeil? O coitado queria entrar no grupo desde o ano passado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiffany olhou para o garoto e apenas balançou a cabeça, saindo da sala e sendo seguida por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É sério, eu não quero mesmo participar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não tem escolha, Baekhyun. Deveria ter estudado menos para essa prova então, assim não estaria no grupo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun não sabia mais o que fazer. Tiffany andava a passos largos e os outros alunos só atrapalhavam o caminho por onde passavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu faço pra você mudar de ideia? — Baekhyun quase gritou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou mudar de ideia, querido. — Disse pausadamente. — Se você não participar do Quiz vai reprovar e sabe disso, essa nota que tirou ainda não é o suficiente para passar de ano e com o Quiz você consegue recuperar a nota que falta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu ela falar ao seu lado e apenas se calou, não tinha para onde correr, teria que participar desse grupo de Quiz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá bom! Eu participo, o que posso fazer não é? — respondeu cabisbaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Tiffany não respondeu e parou em frente a uma sala de estudos que ao primeiro olhar parecia vazia. Baekhyun olhou para a mulher um bocado nervoso. A professora tinha um jeito tão particular, que parecia que qualquer pessoa a seguiria em todas as situações, mesmo que elas fossem perigosas. Não era atoa que era uma pessoa respeitada naquela escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiffany empurrou a porta com cautela e pediu com a cabeça para o Byun a seguir. Andaram devagar dessa vez e o garoto aproveitou para olhar um pouco aquela sala de estudos organizada com uma estante cheia de troféus do grupo e o nome "X da Questão", nome que haviam dado para o grupo em uma votação popular quando foi fundado. Baekhyun sabia que eles eram considerados os melhores da região, mas nunca conseguiram um primeiro lugar nacional. Alguma coisa sempre acontecia e eles perdiam algum integrante ou alguém ficava doente. Dessa vez o grupo estava mesmo necessitando de mais alguém para as competições regionais e por serem bons de verdade, não queriam ficar de fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui. — indicou, pedindo a Baekhyun que se aproximasse mais de si. — Essa é a sala de estudos do grupo e onde também se reúnem para estratégias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nada disse e só soltou um muxoxo sofrido. Respirou fundo e evitou ao máximo olhar para aquele grupo que queria distância. Observou a mesa circular em que estavam sentados, olhando para a professora com uma expressão não muito feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como bem sabem, — Tiffany puxou o garoto que estava atrás de si e o mostrou para o grupo — o Baekhyun foi quem tirou a maior nota da prova bimestral e por isso merece a vaga no grupo, espero que o acolham bem e tratem de viver em harmonia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun engoliu em seco, seu rosto estava em chamas e se pudesse, se jogaria em um buraco e fingiria que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, mas não poderia, infelizmente. O negócio era encarar de vez aqueles cinco. Levantou a mão discretamente e cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso forçado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— C-como assim? — Kyungsoo indagou, encarando Baekhyun com indiferença estampada nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse garoto tem fama de não ser estudioso e tá praticamente reprovado. A senhora acha que ele vai mesmo nos levar a nacional? — Park Sooyoung questionou, indignada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele tirou a maior nota, não posso fazer nada. — A professora deu de ombros, um pouco irritada. — Não quero reclamações, quero que tentem se conhecer e se ajudar nesse momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiffany avisou e se despediu dos alunos, deixando Baekhyun ainda mais assustado. Ficou olhando a professora se afastar cada vez mais de si e sentiu que sua vida seria levada naquele dia também. Voltou sua cabeça para frente e olhou para os cinco sentados na mesa circular e só quis morrer mesmo. Todos o estavam encarando com olhares de desprezo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu sua chance aparecer quando o sinal do intervalo tocou e ajeitou sua mochila, disposto a correr dali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A conversa foi ótima e tal, mas eu preciso voltar para a aula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode voltar, mocinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun travou onde estava ao ouvir a voz feminina o chamar. Não lembrava que Park Sooyoung era tão assustadora assim. Nunca foi de falar com ela pela escola e nem quando visitava Chanyeol. Deu meia-volta e parou em frente a mesa circular. Kyungsoo fez sinal para que sentasse e Baekhyun o atendeu, nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy se inclinou e sorriu para o castanho, mas Baekhyun sabia que era seu último dia na terra e passou a rezar mentalmente, pedindo a Deus que tivesse pena de si e o deixasse entrar no céu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já que a professora exigiu, você está oficialmente na equipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun continuou travado, apenas ouvindo o que a garota estava falando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então para começarmos bem, vamos nos apresentar e queremos que você se apresente em seguida, certo? — Joy terminou de dizer e Baekhyun assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu começo! — O rapaz de óculos disse, levantando a mão. Baekhyun achou seu sorriso parecido com o de um gatinho. — Meu nome é Jongdae, eu tenho dezoito anos e estou na equipe faz dois anos praticamente. Gosto de estudar sobre história da Coreia e ler bastante, nas horas vagas eu costumo cantar e contar piadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava surpreso, pensava que todos eram nerds o tempo inteiro, mas viu que as coisas talvez não fossem assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu agora. Meu nome é Zhang Yixing, tenho dezenove anos; entrei no quiz faz um ano e meio e no começo não me interessava por nada, mas hoje me interesso por tudo, não consigo escolher um assunto específico. Gosto de dançar, jogar Go e videogame nas horas vagas. — terminou seu discurso, sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baek sorriu, não sabia mesmo o que dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu nome é Park Sooyoung, tenho dezesseis anos e entrei na equipe ano passado, gosto de estudar matemática e história. Nas horas vagas saio com minhas amigas, gosto de ver anime e cantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol era um otaku fedido, mas não lembrava de ver Sooyoung vendo animes, ficou realmente surpreso com a revelação. No fim não podia nem julgar ninguém, já que amava um bom anime e séries de romance adolescente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O meu nome é Junmyeon, tenho dezoito anos, estou na equipe faz dois anos. Gosto de estudar história, química e física. Nas horas vagas pinto e faço balé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. O cara pintava e ainda dançava balé! Coisa mesmo de outro mundo e que jamais pensaria em ver algum deles fazer algo desse tipo. Olhou para Kyungsoo e tentou sorrir, ele era o último e tinha que admitir que estava mesmo muito curioso para saber o que ele gostava de fazer fora os estudos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se remexeu desconfortável na cadeira e encarou Baekhyun, sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me chamo Do Kyungsoo. Gosto de estudar sobre tudo e quando digo tudo é tudo mesmo. Tenho dezoito anos, estou na equipe faz dois anos e ajudei a professora a recrutar todos os integrantes logo quando começamos. — Kyungsoo passou os dedos pelo cabelo preto e Baekhyun achou aquele gesto curioso. — Gosto de ler HQ’s diversas, livros de suspense e ver animes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outro baque. Kyungsoo gostava também de animes? Nunca que pensaria isso dele. Baekhyun percebeu que todos o olhavam de uma maneira estranha e esperavam alguma coisa, até que se tocou de que era sua vez de se apresentar. Riu soprado e coçou a nuca, com um leve desconforto. Por mais que fosse popular na escola, não era de se expor tanto assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… Tenho dezoito anos, não tenho tanto interesse em estudar. — disse, dando de ombros e rindo de nervoso ao ver que estava sendo fuzilado por todos ali presente. — Não tenho muito interesse em quase nada em particular, mas até que curto ler HQ às vezes e ver animes. — coçou a cabeça de novo, sabia que tinha piorado mais ainda sua situação com aqueles cinco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy foi a primeira a levantar da mesa circular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é demais pra mim, vou indo. — Disse, pegando sua mochila e chamando os outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase todos seguiram a garota para fora da sala, menos Kyungsoo, que ainda ficou sentado e olhando para o Baek, que sentiu um arrepio subir por toda sua espinha. Já estava conformado que seu lugar era no céu, mas tentou sorrir, desconfortável, saindo da mesa aos poucos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, o papo foi legal e tal, mas a gente se vê. — Baekhyun disse, dando tchau com as mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegou a mochila e seguiu caminhando até a porta, quando foi parado no meio do caminho ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e olhou para Kyungsoo, ele parecia realmente bravo e seus olhos já estavam ficando vermelhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha aqui, Byun Baekhyun. — Ele chegou tão perto que Baekhyun podia sentir sua respiração frenética. Inclinou um pouco para trás ou receberia um beijo na boca a qualquer momento. — Se você pensa que isso aqui é brincadeira, está muito enganado. Amanhã depois do almoço é para estar aqui, entendeu? Vamos passar a tarde estudando, e se você não vier considere-se morto. — Kyungsoo falou entredentes, saindo da sala a passos rápidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se virou, observando o esquentadinho ir embora e apenas deu de ombros; mesmo com um certo medo, não dava a mínima para o que ele havia dito. Puxou sua mochila e foi embora, sua série preferida passaria na TV naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 03</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun odiava ser zoado por seus amigos. Já era o assunto do momento em todos os lugares e as fofocas só faziam aumentar pela escola. Muitos estavam rindo de sua entrada na equipe do Quiz e por onde andava, alguns o olhavam meio torto. Tentava entender qual era o motivo para tantos rostos nada amigáveis a sua volta, mas, estava falhando nas opções.</p><p>— Vai ver é inveja, porque você tirou uma nota boa no seminário e eles não. — Sehun disse naquela manhã, assim que chegaram na sala.</p><p>— Pode ser isso ou o Baek tá pirando, porque a gente nem lembra mais qual foi a última vez que ele tirou uma nota tão alta assim.</p><p>— Ah. Muito obrigado Minseok, me ajudou muito mesmo.</p><p>Os amigos riram. Chanyeol tirou a mochila das costas e sentou em sua cadeira, olhando para o Byun.</p><p>— Ao menos agora você está na equipe de Quiz e vai representar a escola, pode viajar para outras cidades e isso é legal.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, seu maxilar um pouco tensionado.</p><p>— Você diz isso porque não é você que tem que encarar aquela equipe assustadora! — Mais risos altos dos amigos, Baekhyun se enterrou na cadeira, reconhecendo sua derrota.</p><p>— Não encaro a equipe toda, mas encaro a Sooyoung. — Chanyeol informou, entusiasmado. — E ela consegue ser assustadora quando quer, então se eu estivesse na equipe talvez conseguisse tirar de letra! </p><p>— Duvido que sobreviveria um dia. Você tem sua irmã, mas não sabe quem é Do Kyungsoo. — afirmou.</p><p>Jongin, que ainda estava um pouco alheio a conversa se aproximou.</p><p>— Ei, ele é tão assustador assim quanto dizem?</p><p>Baekhyun fez questão de virar e olhar nos olhos do amigo que estava atrás de Chanyeol.</p><p>— Você não viu foi nada, querido.</p><p>— Tenho alguns amigos no futebol que falam que ele é o inferno com todo mundo na outra sala. — Minseok explicou, sua voz era tão baixa que os amigos tiveram que se aproximar o máximo possível dele. — Eles me contaram que o Kyungsoo já convenceu o professor a deixar todos sem intervalo, porque metade da sala esqueceu um trabalho importante de química. Ninguém gosta dele. </p><p>— Ninguém gosta e nem nunca vai gostar. — Baekhyun respondeu, voltando para seu lugar ao ver que o dito professor de química havia entrado na sala.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Se tinha uma coisa que Do Kyungsoo odiava com todas as forças era ser feito de trouxa. Já estava reunido com a equipe fazia quase duas horas e nada de Byun Baekhyun aparecer.</p><p>— Certeza que ele tá escondido por aí. — Junmyeon disse, dando de ombros.</p><p>— Ele deve tá com meu irmão, não é possível. — Joy disse, ligando para Chanyeol.</p><p>Kyungsoo já não tinha paciência para mais nada, e sentia que teria um colapso se ficasse mais um minuto parado naquela sala.</p><p>— Eu vou atrás dele. Fiquem aí. — Levantou da cadeira bufando, aquele mequetrefe estava com seus dias contados.</p><p>Baekhyun queria ter o poder de sumir sempre que pudesse, não gostava nada da ideia de ter que ficar o dia inteiro enfurnado em uma sala com um bando de <em>nerd</em> chato estudando o que não queria. Talvez fosse penalizado por isso, não sabia ao certo; o que tinha certeza é de que queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ao lado daquela equipe do Quiz, principalmente de Do Kyungsoo. Depois do intervalo se despediu de seus amigos, pediu a Chanyeol para não revelar seu paradeiro e decidiu se enveredar por todos os lugares da escola. Pela primeira vez na vida, conheceu praticamente todas as salas da escola, os laboratórios e os dois auditórios em que ocorriam as reuniões do clube de teatro, assembleias escolares e eventos diversos. Rodou por todo o campo de futebol e pelas duas piscinas, e aproveitou sua liberdade para tirar algumas fotos. Sempre que percebia algum professor por perto, se escondia. Não podia ser pego gazeando aula ou sua aprovação para o quarto ano estaria encerrada.</p><p>Sentou em um banco afastado de todos os alunos que nadavam, e tirou uma foto no lugar, se impressionando com sua própria beleza, porém, ciente que os filtros ajudavam bastante e as flores atrás do banco também.</p><p>— Já se divertiu o suficiente?</p><p>Baekhyun tomou um susto tão grande com a voz que quase caiu do banco. Virou o corpo mais duro que pedra para o lado e levantou o rosto, observando um Do Kyungsoo que brilhava com a luz do sol em seu rosto. Se dissesse que não estava com medo, estaria mentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de notar o quão bonito aquele garoto estava com a camiseta branca da farda e seu terno cinza com detalhes em azul, em que o brasão da escola ficava esculpido. Era somente a farda formal da Seongnam, mas ainda assim, se viu suspirando feito um bobo. Talvez fosse o cabelinho preto um pouco grande e meio espetado para o lado direito, ou suas mãos que agora estavam no bolso de sua calça azul marinho, lhe dando um ar mais sensual do que o normal.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun não sabia o que estava pensando, definitivamente não sabia.</p><p>— Baekhyun? Estou falando com você!</p><p>— Hã? — resmungou, balançando a cabeça e acordando de seus devaneios. Levantou do banco e se aproximou do rapaz, engolindo em seco. — Olha Soo, eu não estava muito bem e precisava mesmo...</p><p>— Não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Você vai agora para a sala de estudos comigo e vai ficar duas horas a mais que todos, por querer dar uma de espertinho. — Kyungsoo disse entredentes e virou, andando a passos largos.</p><p>Baekhyun não teve nem reação, apenas o seguiu, seguro de que realmente morreria daquela vez.</p><p>Chegando na sala, foram recepcionados com o maior fuzuê. Baekhyun precisou aguentar um sermão de cada um e por um breve momento quis chorar. Não aguentava mais toda aquela pressão em cima de si e se pudesse, desistiria de tudo de uma vez por todas.</p><p>Quando os ânimos se acalmaram, cada um começou a estudar e a dar instruções para o pobre Byun, que já se sentia cansado.</p><p>— Geralmente os campeonatos de quiz são sobre conhecimentos gerais. Então ler qualquer coisa pode ajudar bastante. — Junmyeon explicou.</p><p>— Assistir vídeos de curiosidades também. — Yixing disse.</p><p>— Ler sobre a história da Coreia também é uma boa, eles sempre perguntam algo relacionado. — Jongdae informou, animado.</p><p>Baekhyun ouviu todas as explicações e tentou fazer uma nota mental, falhando de forma miserável. Olhou para o lado e observou Kyungsoo que parecia alheio a tudo em sua volta, concentrado demais para dizer algo. O garoto tentou ver alguns vídeos e ler algumas coisas, mas logo o sono começou a bater, e a vontade de usar o celular aumentando. Precisava recuperar os pontos perdidos em seu joguinho preferido.</p><p>Quando já era tarde, quase todos se despediram dele e  Baekhyun se viu entediado demais para estudar qualquer coisa àquela altura do campeonato. Olhou para o horário no relógio da sala e quis morrer. Quase oito horas da noite e ainda teria mais duas horas pela frente. Observou Kyungsoo de novo e sentiu raiva por vê-lo tão tranquilo por sair tarde da noite da escola em plena quarta-feira. Ele estava lá, concentrado em seu livro de sei lá o quê e o Byun teve um ímpeto de mexer com ele de alguma forma. Queria uma folga também, estava bastante entediado para continuar vendo vídeos ou lendo revistas de curiosidades gerais que só serviriam de armazenamento inútil em sua cabeça. No fim das contas acabaria por esquecer tudo de qualquer forma, então qual era mesmo o sentido de estar ali até tão tarde?</p><p>Batendo de leve sua lapiseira na mesa e pegando um chiclete no bolso para mascar, Baekhyun parou e ficou observando Do Kyungsoo por uma eternidade. Prestou atenção na forma que ele usava sua mão direita para marcar passagens com o marca-texto e sua mão esquerda que tocava de leve a ponta do ouvido, fazendo círculos no cabelo curto. A boca carnuda que mexia quando alguma questão aparentemente difícil surgia e o fazia até morder o lábio inferior pela ansiedade e caramba! Baekhyun sentiu um arrepio ao perceber como seus lábios eram bonitos e bem desenhados, pareciam um coração perfeito, e por um breve momento pensou se seria legal apenas… tocar.</p><p>— O que você tá fazendo?</p><p>Baekhyun quase deu um pulo da cadeira ao acordar de seus pensamentos nada castos. Olhou assustado para Kyungsoo, os olhos tão abertos que parecia ter visto uma assombração.</p><p>— Não é nada! Eu só estava… distraído. — gaguejou, sentindo o rosto em brasa.</p><p>A expressão de Kyungsoo era tão séria que Baekhyun tremeu na base. Não entendia mais o que estava fazendo, não entendia mesmo.</p><p>— Pensei que tinha virado um zumbi porra! Me deu um susto do caralho com esses olhos esbugalhados me encarando! — xingou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo espetado.</p><p>— Eu estava pensando na morte da bezerra, releva. — Respondeu, rindo de nervoso.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negativa.</p><p>— Eu realmente não sei o que deu na professora Tiffany pra te colocar na equipe. — reclamou. — Ela claramente não sabe o que está fazendo.</p><p>— Eu penso o mesmo, sabe. — Dessa vez teve que concordar com ele.</p><p>Kyungsoo levantou e guardou suas coisas com pressa na mochila, olhando tão estranho para Baekhyun, que o garoto pensou que realmente estava sendo taxado de louco ali. Ele também aproveitou para levantar, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que já era quase dez da noite. Ficou encucado, se questionando se ficou tanto tempo assim observando os trejeitos do outro garoto.</p><p>— Só pra você ficar ciente também, Baekhyun… — Kyungsoo começou, já de frente para ele. — Eu nunca gostei de gente pé no saco igual a você, e odeio ter que carregar um peso na minha equipe. Então vê se toma jeito de uma vez e estuda, não quero perder no sábado, tá ouvindo?</p><p>Baekhyun estava cansado de ser xingado e nunca revidar. O sangue subiu um pouco e se viu fechando o punho pela primeira vez na vida. Olhou para Kyungsoo de cara amarrada e soltou um grunhido raivoso.</p><p>— Você não é meu pai e nem minha mãe, porra! — Quase gritou, virando a cabeça de modo frenético e nervoso. — Quer saber, eu tô pouco me lixando pro seu <em>eventinho</em> de quiz. Se toca de uma vez por todas que eu tô sendo obrigado a fazer algo que não quero e nunca quis!</p><p>Kyungsoo chegou mais perto de Baekhyun e cutucou seu peito ao menos uma três vezes, fazendo-o ficar com tanta raiva que se aquilo continuasse, sabia que faria uma besteira.</p><p>— Eu não estou nem aí se você foi obrigado, <em>Byun Baekhyun</em>. — Disse, com uma indiferença assustadora. — Eu também tô sendo obrigado a te aguentar, então vê se desce do salto e percebe que nem tudo gira ao seu redor, beleza? E não me enche o saco, droga. Odeio ter que olhar pra essa tua cara enjoada! — Kyungsoo gritou, passando rente ao Baek na sala e quase o empurrando para cima da estante de troféus.</p><p>— Como se eu gostasse de olhar pra tua cara também, tsc, tsc! — Baekhyun bufou, falando baixinho e observando o garoto andar a passos rápidos para fora da sala.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Era definitivo. Baekhyun odiava Kyungsoo com todas as forças. Na quinta e na sexta que também precisou ficar com o grupo estudando, evitou ao máximo olhar ou falar com o Do, queria ter menos contato possível com ele, já era difícil ficar no mesmo ambiente, ainda mais ter que conversar como se fossem amiguinhos, coisa que nunca foram e nunca iriam ser. Baekhyun estava bem demais com isso, só queria ver se passava de ano e pularia fora daquela equipe de idiotas.</p><p>Já o sábado chegou com tudo. Baekhyun levantou mais cedo do que o esperado, ao ouvir mais uma das brigas matinais de seus pais. Sua mãe ainda o xingou, colocando a culpa dos problemas familiares nele e o garoto tomou banho se sentindo um completo merda e querendo se emancipar daquela família que nunca o entendia. Precisava de um escape daquilo, e rápido.</p><p>Saiu cedo para o evento de Quiz, mas estava tão desanimado e com raiva de Do Kyungsoo que decidiu que chegaria atrasado só de ruim. O garoto merecia passar uma raiva por ter sido grosso consigo na quarta-feira. Baekhyun Chegou a escola, era um colégio enorme e vizinho de Seongnam. Muitos diziam que era a escola que mais competia para ter os melhores alunos e dessa vez estava sediando o campeonato de Quiz entre escolas. Em vez de entrar logo no evento, ele parou em uma cafeteria que ficava do lado do teatro da escola. Pediu um <em>capuccino</em> e uma omelete mista com carne, porque a preparação era mais demorada.  Quando o pedido chegou, comeu sem pressa e sorrindo por dentro.</p><p>Se tivesse o poder de localizar as pessoas, Kyungsoo já teria arrastado Byun Baekhyun imediatamente para aquele teatro. Seriam a próxima equipe a entrar e o <em> malditinho </em> ainda não havia chegado e nem atendia o telefone. Sem a equipe completa eles seriam desclassificados imediatamente e aquilo seria o fim das regionais e das nacionais. Soo e seus amigos já estavam arrancando os cabelos e olhando feio para a professora que tentava animá-los, pedindo que confiassem no garoto e dizendo que ele chegaria uma hora ou outra. A vontade de Do Kyungsoo era mandar todo mundo logo à merda e esquecer qualquer compostura, mas precisava se segurar.</p><p>— Os próximos a subirem no palco agora, serão a equipe ilustre dos Matemáticos, e nossos garotos inteligentes de Seongnam, O X da Questão! — O anfitrião anunciou e todos olharam para a porta, vendo que Baekhyun ainda não estava por lá.</p><p>— Eu juro que vou matar esse moleque. — Kyungsoo disse, entredentes.</p><p>— Olha ele ali! — ouviu Yixing gritar e olhou para o corredor, vendo uma sombra surgir com pressa.</p><p>— Pessoal, estou muito atrasado?</p><p>— Está demais, anda! Vamos subir logo! — Tiffany disse, respirando aliviada e levando os alunos para o palco, finalmente.</p><p>Kyungsoo bufou alto, queria dizer umas poucas e boas para aquele sacana, mas se contentou em contar até dez mentalmente para manter a calma. Responder as respostas com cautela era uma das regras crucias do quiz.</p><p>Começaram a disputa e Baekhyun se viu bastante nervoso. Não estava mais acostumado a ter tantas pessoas o observando. Quando as perguntas começaram seu cérebro deu um branco e não conseguiu responder nada e nem processar direito as perguntas. Kyungsoo o olhava com tanta raiva que sabia que de certa forma estava ferrado. Não que ligasse para isso, porque não ligava mesmo.</p><p>Ganharam por pouco, Kyungsoo respondeu a última pergunta porque o outro grupo acabou errando e suspiraram aliviados por estarem classificados para as regionais. Baekhyun tentou animar a todos e comemorar a vitória, mas recebeu apenas silêncio e um olhar raivoso de todos.</p><p>— Ganhamos com muita dificuldade, e isso porque o Soo respondeu as perguntas dele e as suas, Baekhyun! — Joy reclamou, enquanto enchia o copo de água no bebedouro perto da cantina.</p><p>— Mas o importante é que a gente ganhou, não é? — Baekhyun disse, fingindo estar feliz.</p><p>— Vê se não fode, cara. Vamos logo pra casa estudar! Daqui a duas semanas começa as regionais e precisamos focar.</p><p>Baekhyun deu de ombros, fingindo não escutar o que Junmyeon disse e apenas se afastou do grupo. Não estava nem aí para regionais e não iria estudar quando chegasse em casa, seus jogos o esperavam e não se privaria deles por estudo.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Na segunda, Baekhyun se viu cansado demais por ter dormido tarde e acabou perdendo a primeira aula. Sua mãe o acordou aos gritos e ele precisou implorar ao guarda que o deixasse entrar para a segunda aula. Seu olhar era o de grande derrota e seus amigos perceberam quando o viram entrar em sala.</p><p>— Terra chamando Baekhyun. O que aconteceu, cara?</p><p>— Nada Jongin, só dormi muito tarde.</p><p>— Aposto que estava jogando <em>videogame</em>. — Minseok comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun deu de ombros.</p><p>— E se eu estava mesmo?</p><p>Minseok balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.</p><p>— É por isso que você não vai passar de ano desse jeito.</p><p>— Se ele não consegue estudar agora, imagina no quarto ano, em que somos obrigados a passar o dia inteiro numa sala estudando para os seminários intermináveis, antes dos exames de admissão para as faculdades? — Chanyeol que até então estava calado, avisou.</p><p>— Ai, parem de me encher o saco que eu já tenho problemas demais para lidar, beleza? — Baekhyun resmungou, cruzando os braços e se enterrando em sua cadeira, emburrado.</p><p>Chanyeol riu e os outros dois apenas se ajeitaram em seus lugares, a espera do professor.</p><p>— E aí, pessoal! — Sehun que também chegava somente para a segunda aula disse, cumprimentando os amigos.</p><p>— Oi. — Baekhyun respondeu seco.</p><p>Sehun franziu o cenho, encucado.</p><p>— Nossa, mas que animação é essa de vocês hein?</p><p>— Eu tô de boa, o Baek que tá emburrado aí. — Chanyeol respondeu, dando de ombros.</p><p>Sehun tirou a mochila e encostou na cadeira, sentando-se e olhando de lado para os amigos.</p><p>— Você estão precisando é relaxar caras. No final do mês, daqui a duas semanas eu vou pra uma festinha com os modelos jovens da empresa e seria legal se vocês pudessem ir.</p><p>— Precisa de convite? — Minseok perguntou, interessado.</p><p>— Não, eu posso convidar quantos amigos quiser, vocês até podem trazer mais alguém se quiserem, basta me avisar antes que tá tudo certo.</p><p>— Ah que máximo! Eu vou com certeza! — Minseok respondeu.</p><p>— Acho que eu e o Kai vamos também, durante a semana a gente te avisa.</p><p>Todos olharam para Baekhyun que ainda estava calado. Ele levantou, olhando para os amigos com uma expressão de “<em>o que foi?” </em>.</p><p>Sehun cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Você vai ou não?</p><p>— Vou, preciso de uma distração mesmo.</p><p>— Ótimo então! — Sehun respondeu, com um gesto de "ok" nas mãos.</p><p>Quando o intervalo do almoço terminou, Baekhyun foi até seu armário para organizar algumas coisas e pegar livros que serviriam para os estudos. Enquanto organizava tudo, estranhou quando viu que havia uma pequena ponta de papel branco pendurada na fresta do armário, como se alguém tivesse acabado de enfiar ali. Abriu com cautela e segurou o envelope antes que ele caísse, se assustando com o conteúdo.</p><p>“<em>Eu sei o seu segredo, Byun Baekhyun” </em></p><p>Baekhyun olhou em todas as direções e para todos os rostos que passavam por si a procura de alguém suspeito. Seu coração estava quase saindo da boca e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Como assim alguém sabia seu segredo? Se descobrissem que colou no exame estava ferrado.</p><p>Trancou seu armário e encostou-se por uns minutos ali, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar o coração. Não podia se deixar levar por uma mensagem que nada dizia. A pessoa devia estar blefando provavelmente, talvez estivesse apenas o provocando para desestabilizar seu emocional. Abriu os olhos e seguiu para a sala de estudos, tentando esquecer aquilo.</p><p>Os cinco <em>nerds</em> já estavam lá, e Baekhyun se perguntou se eles ao menos paravam para comer ou se o vício em estudos os impedia de realizar até as necessidades básicas. Quando cruzou a sala, viu o olhar pesado de Kyungsoo sobre si.</p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Ora, vim estudar? — Baekhyun jogou a mochila ao lado da cadeira e ia se sentar, mas parou ao ver tantos olhares sobre si.</p><p>— Você está fora da equipe.</p><p>— Como assim, Kyungsoo? — Baekhyun perguntou, encarando o outro rapaz e quase teve um acesso de tosse ao se ver um tanto desconcertado com o peso daquele olhar.</p><p>— Você está fora da equipe! Quer que eu desenhe?</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Quem decidiu isso?</p><p>— Nós decidimos. Você mal estudou durante a semana, chegou atrasado no campeonato e ainda zombou do Quiz. — Jongdae explicou. — Como quer que o deixemos permanecer dessa forma?</p><p>— Isso é… isso é um absurdo, pessoal!</p><p>Kyungsoo levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e cruzou a mesa circular, olhando para Baek com tanta raiva que não conseguia mais se segurar.</p><p>— De repente, você se interessa agora pelo grupo? Depois de agir como um idiota que não liga pra nada e só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo?</p><p>— Olha, Kyungsoo. — O sangue começou a subir e Baekhyun estava se segurando. — Nem vem de novo com esse papo, porque você é um dos caras mais insuportáveis que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer na vida! — Baekhyun não ia deixar barato todo aquele ódio gratuito. — Sempre andando por aí como se fosse o <em>hipster</em> <em>inteligentão</em> e superior a todos. Dizendo para Deus e o mundo que prefere os animais a ter que lidar com pessoas e só tratando bem quem pode te oferecer algo!</p><p>— Para de inventar mentiras sobre ele! — Ouviu Joy gritar de sua cadeira, seu rosto estava muito vermelho e ela parecia prestes a chorar.</p><p>— Me poupe! Eu não disse nenhuma mentira, caralho! — Gritou. — Nunca vi o Soo tratar ninguém bem, só vocês porque, enfim, precisa de seus cérebros pra dizer que consegue ganhar um campeonato idiota de perguntas e respostas.</p><p>— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, hein?</p><p>Todos viraram ao ver a professora Tiffany, que cruzava a sala com pressa e uma expressão preocupada nada amigável.</p><p>— Eu lembro que deixei claro que queria todos convivendo em harmonia aqui e se ajudando!</p><p>— Eu não quero saber de harmonia, eu quero ele fora da equipe! — Kyungsoo esbravejou, apontando para Baekhyun, que estava vermelho de raiva já.</p><p>— Vamos para minha sala conversar. As coisas não funcionam dessa forma. — Tiffany disse com firmeza, saindo da sala e chamando os dois, que a seguiram a contragosto.</p><p>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo andaram lado a lado sem falar um pio, pois sabiam que se começassem de novo não iam mais parar. Entraram na sala da professora e o Byun achou um tanto esquisito ver fotos de gatos espalhadas por sua mesa, lembrando de <em>Dolores Umbridge</em> e segurando o riso. Parou de querer rir quando viu outras fotos em que ela estava ao lado de uma mulher loira um pouco menor que sua estatura. As duas pareciam bem íntimas e ficavam fofas uma ao lado da outra, era bonito de se ver. Quis perguntar se era sua amiga ou algo assim, mas resolveu ficar na sua.</p><p>Tiffany sentou em sua cadeira, mexendo nas canetas dispostas do lado direito da mesa. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sentaram nas cadeiras de frente para sua mesa e continuaram em silêncio. Baek se ajeitou na cadeira dura e olhou para a mesa da professora de novo. Havia um computador e alguns papéis, um copo térmico cinza, e um chaveiro de coração com o nome Tiffany e Taeyeon gravados nele. Devia ser alguém especial mesmo.</p><p>— O que eu faço com vocês? — Questionou, cruzando os dedos e encarando os dois.</p><p>— Faz nada. Só me deixa expulsar esse idiota da equipe e coloca outra pessoa no lugar, eu não aguento mais!</p><p>— Agora eu que não quero mais ficar nessa equipe também. — Baekhyun retrucou, cruzando os braços.</p><p>Tiffany baixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e levando a mão esquerda para a testa. A pressão era grande demais para aguentar aqueles adolescentes mimados.</p><p>— Vocês dois não são mais crianças e já estão quase com seus dezenove anos. Se não conseguem superar esse problema de convívio que tem, como vão conseguir lidar com problemas maiores lá fora quando estiverem no mercado de trabalho?</p><p>Baekhyun se encolheu na cadeira e ouviu Kyungsoo respirar pesado.</p><p>— Em um ambiente de trabalho, não dá para ficar discutindo toda hora dessa forma com pessoas que não nos damos bem. Temos que passar por cima de muitas coisas e aguentar também.</p><p>— Eu sei… — Soo disse, baixinho.</p><p>— Sabe nada. Se soubesse não estava fazendo esse alarde todo, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Baekhyun riu baixinho ao ver a professora brigar com o garoto ao seu lado.</p><p>— E você, hein? Chega de rir de tudo, de achar que isso aqui é brincadeira, Byun Baekhyun! — A professora quase gritou e o garoto se calou na hora, assustado. — Se eu coloquei você no Quiz é porque sei de sua capacidade, de que você tem chances de seguir para o próximo ano se passar a se esforçar um pouco mais.</p><p>— Eu não sei se tenho essa capacidade, professora.</p><p>— Tem sim! Você é mais inteligente do que pensa, garoto. Então vê se acorda pra realidade.</p><p>Baekhyun suspirou pesado, as palavras podiam ser duras, mas podia começar a dar um voto de confiança em si mesmo.</p><p>— Quero ver os dois prometendo que vão se dar bem a partir de hoje. — Disse, apontando para os dois, que se olharam de esguelha um pouco desconfiados. — E você, Baekhyun. Prometa que vai tentar se esforçar, sim? Quero ver você passar de ano, não desista tão fácil assim.</p><p>Kyungsoo se virou com dificuldade e encarou Baekhyun, que engoliu em seco, se sentindo constrangido.</p><p>— Olha, Baek. Desculpa pelas coisas que eu disse, tá? — falou, meio que à contragosto, mas já era um passo.</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu seu rosto corar, mas respirou fundo e olhou para ele.</p><p>— Me desculpa também. Prometo que vou me esforçar mais, tenta confiar em mim um pouco também. — Disse, vendo Soo afirmar com a cabeça.</p><p>Tiffany soltou um suspiro de alívio e levantou, sentindo-se mais animada.</p><p>— Ai, vocês não imaginam o quanto isso me alegra! De verdade. Eu já estava para chamar a Taeyeon pra me ajudar. </p><p>— Taeyeon? — Baekhyun perguntou ao lembrar do chaveiro na mesa da professora.</p><p>— É a esposa dela… — Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho, e foi aí que Baekhyun se tocou que aquelas fotos não eram com sua amiga, e sim com sua esposa.</p><p>— Vamos, que eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje. Vocês precisam estudar.</p><p>Os dois levantaram sem pressa e saíram da sala com a professora. No corredor, viram ela virar para o lado oposto e correr apressada para uma mulher baixinha, de cabelos longos e loiros já no final do corredor. A mulher era mesmo linda e seu sorriso irradiava alegria.</p><p>— Olha ela ali. — Soo disse, apontando com a cabeça.</p><p>Os dois ficaram olhando para as duas feito dois bocós e sorriram involuntariamente.</p><p>— Que bonitinhas. — Baekhyun soltou.</p><p>— Sim né. É a primeira vez que vejo um professor tão de boa com sua sexualidade assim.</p><p>— Queria eu ser assim…</p><p>— Eu também…</p><p>Baekhyun encarou Kyungsoo um pouco surpreso e seu coração acelerou na hora. Não entendia bem o que era aquela sensação, mas sabia que era estranha demais.</p><p>— Vamos logo pra sala, o pessoal deve estar nos esperando. — Baekhyun chamou, voltando para seu eixo natural e evitando entrar mais nesse assunto.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 04</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A semana foi passando, e todos os dias Baekhyun encontrava um ou dois bilhetes em seu armário, indicando que a pessoa misteriosa sabia de seu segredo. O pobre rapaz tentava ao máximo ignorar todas essas mensagens, não queria se preocupar com mais uma coisa em sua vida agitada. Conversava normalmente com seus amigos e se eles comentavam sobre os rumores, fingia que nem estava ouvindo e mudava de assunto.</p><p>Na quarta-feira depois de discutir com sua mãe de manhã cedo por não ter arrumado seu quarto, precisou faltar aula para deixar tudo organizado em casa e só conseguiu chegar na escola à tarde, indo direto para a sala de estudos.</p><p>Entrou na sala já com todos os olhos em sua direção.</p><p>— Eu sei que tô atrasado, me desculpem. Tive que arrumar meu quarto hoje e demorei muito tempo nisso. — Explicou, sabendo que sua demora havia sido na discussão com sua mãe e não na organização do quarto.</p><p>— Fica uma hora a mais hoje, eu fico com você. — Kyungsoo disse, olhando para seu livro e Baekhyun corou um pouco, não esperava que ele fosse se oferecer de novo para ficar consigo.</p><p>— Eu já ia dizer que ficava com ele, mas você foi primeiro, então tá ótimo. — Jongdae disse, rindo, feliz por estar livre de ficar até tarde na escola.</p><p>Baekhyun sentou-se na cadeira e abriu seu livro de história da Coreia. Rever alguns assuntos era importante, pois já nem lembrava mais. Aproveitou que estava com seus fones e passou a ouvir suas músicas, sendo um meio de o ajudar a se concentrar nos estudos e também fazia tempo que não ouvia música enquanto estuda.</p><p>Baek parecia determinado, tentando se esforçar de verdade dessa vez. O garoto ficou tão entretido nas páginas que nem viu quando já estava escurecendo. Tirou os fones um tanto assustado ao ver os outros irem embora e os saudou com pressa. Levantou uns segundos depois e foi até o bebedouro do corredor para encher sua garrafa, estava com sede e se hidratar era importante, já que ainda ficaria mais um tempo estudando.</p><p>Quando voltou, viu Kyungsoo lendo uma <em>HQ. </em>Baekhyun percebeu que deveria ser a mesma que o viu ler no dia do exame. Se aproximou aos poucos com curiosidade e sorriu acanhado na direção do outro garoto.</p><p>— Gosta de <em>Capitão América</em>?</p><p>Kyungsoo  que parecia entretido nas páginas, levantou o rosto e assentiu.</p><p>— Gosto, já faz um tempo que leio essa aqui.</p><p>— Legal. Eu nunca parei pra ler, mas acho interessante a história.</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu novamente e permaneceu calado, voltando a sua leitura. Baekhyun franziu a sobrancelha, um pouco decepcionado por pensar que conseguiria ter uma conversa ali, mas parecia ter falhado. Deu de ombros e voltou para sua leitura sobre a história Coreana.</p><p>— E você. O que tanto escuta aí?</p><p>Levantou a cabeça rapidamente para o rapaz a sua frente, surpreso com o interesse dele.</p><p>— Ah, algumas músicas pop, outras de rock e um pouco de eletrônica. — disse, em um meio sorriso. — Gosto de ouvir uma playlist que tem de tudo um pouco.</p><p>— Eu pensei que você não gostasse de nada. — Kyungsoo provocou, pensativo.</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto, baixando a cabeça e coçando a nuca.</p><p>— Eu sei que passo essa ideia de muitas vezes ser desprendido de tudo, sabe, mas na real é só uma máscara — disse, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e mostrando seu sorriso quadrado. — Não liga pra mim, eu não presto.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou uma risada baixinha, se inclinando um pouco mais para a frente na mesa.</p><p>— Tô ligado, você não presta mesmo. — Devolveu, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, com um meio sorriso também.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, quase fechando os olhos de tanta indignação.</p><p>— Não pedi pra você afirmar.</p><p>— Mas eu afirmei mesmo assim. — respondeu, fechando os olhos e mostrando os dentes para provocar de novo. Ele voltou a se ajeitar em sua cadeira e encarou Baekhyun, que tirou os fones de ouvido e afastou o livro que estava lendo, enquanto mantinha seus olhos atentos ao redor. Kyungsoo não lembrava de ter prestado atenção na <em>undercut</em> dele. Ele pensou que realmente ficava muito bonito no garoto e sorriu, engolindo em seco e falou para chamar sua atenção: — Eu não odeio todo mundo como dizem por aí, eu só não sou muito bom em fazer amizades, por isso prefiro ficar na minha e ao redor das pessoas que eu sei que são meus amigos. </p><p>Baekhyun voltou a atenção para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, apoiando as mãos em seu queixo.</p><p>— Dá pra perceber. — respondeu, sorrindo. — Aquilo que eu disse... Eu só queria te provocar.</p><p>Kyungsoo bufou baixinho.</p><p>— Me diga algo que eu não sei.</p><p>Baekhyun olhou para cima, pensativo.</p><p>— Eu não era largadão com tudo nos meus dez anos. — Justificou, tirando as mãos do queixo e passando a tatear na mesa, um pouco nervoso. — Na verdade, só passei essa imagem de não ligar para nada no ensino médio.</p><p>Kyungsoo inclinou-se um pouco mais e Baekhyun entendeu que ele estava interessado em ouvir sua história, mesmo não dizendo nada. Respirou fundo e encarou-o, sabendo que teria que contar tudo de uma vez.</p><p>— Eu era considerado o gênio da família, vivia ganhando prêmios em campeonatos de soletração e de Quiz. — disse, vendo Soo franzir a testa, um pouco surpreso. Baekhyun riu baixinho. — Eu fazia de tudo. Estudava de manhã, fazia aula de piano à tarde e ainda jogava futebol em alguns dias da semana na escola, tirava notas boas em todas as matérias e meus pais tinham certeza que eu entraria na Universidade Nacional de Seul.</p><p>— Nem eu sei se vou conseguir entrar nessa. — Kyungsoo respondeu, marcando a página da <em>HQ</em> em que havia parado com os dedos.</p><p>— Quando cheguei no médio, eles insistiram que eu entrasse na Seongnam e eu tive que fazer uma prova na época. — Explicou — O primeiro ano foi tranquilo, mas no segundo ano, meus pais passaram a brigar e até hoje é assim. Eu não sei qual é o motivo de tanta discussão entre os dois.</p><p>— Será que aconteceu algo? — Kyungsoo indagou, curioso.</p><p>— Eu… eu não sei. Acho que sim — disse. — Pra viverem desse jeito. — Baekhyun odiava ter que falar sobre isso.</p><p>— O que será que aconteceu?</p><p>— Não faço a menor ideia — respondeu. — Só sei que já tentei descobrir, mas não consigo e no fim, tudo acaba vindo pra cima de mim. Isso me frustra de uma forma que não consigo mais ter interesse em nada. — baixou a cabeça, encostando na mesa em desânimo.</p><p>Kyungsoo fez uma cara de pena que deixou Baekhyun um pouco incomodado. Não queria a pena de ninguém, não estava procurando aprovação, só queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal em sua casa.</p><p>— Você tá fazendo terapia agora?</p><p>Baekhyun se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Seus amigos comentaram uma vez sobre isso, mas acabaram deixando de lado e o próprio Baek também, mesmo se dando conta de que estava precisando. Balançou a cabeça negando, e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, parecendo preocupado.</p><p>— Você precisa, vai ajudar bastante!</p><p>Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu livro aberto, não sabia o que fazer. Fechou-o e o afastou mais ainda de si.</p><p>— Eu sei, eu preciso mesmo.</p><p>— Olha. Se quiser eu posso te ajudar com isso, conheço um espaço social com preços muito bons.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco acanhado e assentiu, de certa forma animado com a ideia.</p><p>— Podemos ir juntos depois do campeonato regional. Eu terei uma consulta lá e você aproveita pra ir comigo.</p><p>— Vou querer sim!</p><p>— Sobre seus pais. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. — Kyungsoo disse, segurando na mão de Baekhyun involuntariamente.</p><p>Quando os dois perceberam aquele ato, afastaram suas mãos com pressa e vergonha. Baekhyun soltou um pigarro e fingiu que estava guardando seus livros. Kyungsoo segurou o celular com força, sentindo seu rosto corar.</p><p>— Bom, como eu estava dizendo… — Soo voltou a falar. — Não sei o que te dizer sobre isso, mas tenta focar em outras coisas quando essas brigas começarem, não se deixa levar.</p><p>Baekhyun segurou um engodo que se formou em sua garganta. A vontade de chorar era grande, mas se controlou ao máximo.</p><p>— Obrigada por isso Soo. Vou me lembrar com certeza.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu e Baekhyun sorriu também, percebendo pela primeira vez um olhar sereno da parte do Do sendo direcionado a si. Sentiu um conforto bom no peito e uma felicidade genuína.</p><p>— Vamos. Já está tarde e eu ainda tenho que estudar para a prova de física amanhã. — Kyungsoo chamou, quebrando um pouco daquele momento.</p><p>Baekhyun assentiu e os dois saíram juntos da sala. Andaram em silêncio pelo corredor e quando já estavam fora da escola se despediram amigavelmente. Cada um foi para um lado da cidade. Kyungsoo olhou para o céu e depois de muito tempo viu as estrelas mais vivas, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido no peito. Baekhyun sorriu feito um bobo, observando as casas enormes que haviam naquela vizinhança enquanto caminhava serelepe pelo bairro.</p><p>Os dois garotos andaram mais alguns passos com sorrisos bobos em seus lábios e ao chegarem na esquina, cada um correu para suas respectivas paradas ao perceberem que seus ônibus se aproximavam. Kyungsoo quase perdeu o seu ônibus, mas por pouco conseguiu entrar, sentando-se na primeira cadeira isolada e abrindo sua HQ preferida. Baekhyun correu para os bancos do fundo e sentou próximo a janela, observando os carros e as vitrines das lojas, enquanto colocava seus fones e ouvia seus vícios musicais do momento. Estava feliz voltando tarde da escola pela primeira vez na vida.</p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Os dias seguiram e os dois garotos pareciam mais à vontade perto um do outro, conversando sobre todo tipo de assunto e rindo à toa. Park Sooyoung e os outros garotos perceberam, achando um pouco esquisito que do nada os dois estavam se dando tão bem, mas decidiram não cutucar nenhum deles, para evitar que mais problemas acontecessem. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiam-se feliz de poder conversar normalmente sem que acabassem se xingando por praticamente nada. Kyungsoo também queria dar um voto de confiança no Byun, e esperava não se arrepender por isso.</p><p>Já nos momentos de lanche com seus amigos, os assuntos eram regados de piadinhas sobre a equipe de quiz e sobre o Byun ter o telefone do Soo e conversar com ele pelo <em>kakaotalk</em> já com certa intimidade.</p><p>— Vocês vão ver, daqui a pouco eles estão tão amigos que o Baek vai esquecer que a gente existe. — Sehun comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu um pedaço grande de ovo cozido e balançou a cabeça, em desaprovação. Estavam lanchando sozinhos na sala de aula dessa vez.</p><p>— Ou se ele não virar outra coisa do cara… — Jongin disse, rindo e vendo os olhos esbugalhados do amigo.</p><p>Baekhyun quase cuspiu todo o ovo de sua boca, nervoso.</p><p>— Mas o que é isso? Eu e ele nem somos amigos, só decidimos nos dar bem pra que o grupo funcione e eu consiga minhas notas para passar de ano!</p><p>— É, mas agora estão se dando tão bem que a gente nem vê você direito, Baek.</p><p>— Minseok está certo. — Chanyeol afirma. — Eu te chamei pra ir na minha casa esse sábado, aproveitando que não teríamos aula e você preferiu passar a tarde estudando por chamada de vídeo com ele!</p><p>— Baek está virando mesmo um <em>nerd</em> que só sabe estudar. — Jongin comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto, tentando não surtar com seus amigos.</p><p>— Eu não acredito que vocês estão com ciúmes do Soo! — exclamou, indignado, vendo os amigos negarem e rirem. — E eu nem fiquei em chamada de vídeo com ele sozinho, a equipe inteira estava assim porque o Dae e o Yixing não podiam sair!</p><p>— Lá vem ele com as desculpas! — Minseok exclamou, cruzando os braços e levantando da cadeira. — Bom, vou indo que ainda tenho treino essa tarde.</p><p>Jongin também levantou, pegando o último pedaço de sanduíche de Chanyeol e rindo ao ver o namorado murmurar.</p><p>— Vou também, temos campeonato na outra semana.</p><p>— Jongin, você me paga! — Chanyeol gritou quando viu Kai correr ao longe no corredor, junto de Minseok.</p><p>Baekhyun riu e olhou para Sehun, que estava concentrado em seu almoço.</p><p>— Tá, sei que te enchemos muito hoje por causa do Soo. — Chanyeol começou, tentando ignorar que Kai havia roubado o resto de sua comida. — Mas ao menos na festa de sexta você vai né? É feriado e ninguém tem aula no sábado porque dessa vez a escola foi boa com os alunos.</p><p>Baekhyun fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça e suspirando fundo. Amava seus amigos, mas tinha horas que eles eram mesmo um pé saco.</p><p>— Vocês sabem que eu vou. Não perderei por nada!</p><p>— Estou contando com você, Baek. — Sehun comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun se inclinou, engolindo o outro ovo cozido inteiro.</p><p>— Mas…</p><p>Chanyeol quase levantou da mesa, não sabia mais o que fazer com Baekhyun.</p><p>— Lá vem ele.</p><p>Baek balançou a cabeça, encarando Sehun.</p><p>— Antes eu preciso ir pra casa do Soo, vamos nos reunir à tarde e de lá eu vou pra festa.</p><p>— Ele não vai pra festa, Sehun, aposta quanto?</p><p>— Aposto cinquenta que ele não vai.</p><p>— Eu vou pessoal. Já disse que vou, que saco! — Baekhyun estava com os nervos à flor da pele. — Domingo começam as regionais esqueceram? Não posso descansar.</p><p>— Meu Deus ele já fala como um <em>nerd</em> enfiado nos livros! — Chanyeol gritou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados. — É o fim dos tempos mesmo.</p><p>— Chanyeol, você é dramático demais! — Baekhyun gritou, rindo alto.</p><p>— Tá, vou sossegar e só ver até onde você vai levar essa tal de <em>“não amizade”</em> com o Soo. — Chanyeol disse, fazendo aspas com as mãos.</p><p>— Ciumento.</p><p>Sehun olhou para os dois e começou a rir. Sabia que eles eram amigos de longa data e Chanyeol sempre fora daquele jeito, dramático demais, ciumento demais com todos, principalmente com o namorado e o fato dele ser muito popular por ser do time de futebol. Se remexeu todo por dentro ao pensar como ele seria consigo se o namorasse, já que era um modelo de certa forma conhecido no país.</p><p>— Não vou ficar aqui segurando vela de amigos briguentos, vou ao banheiro e seguir para a aula. — Sehun disse, levantando de sua cadeira. — Paz.</p><p>Baekhyun deu tchau para o amigo e encarou Chanyeol que parecia alheio a si e só olhava seu celular.</p><p>— Chanyeol.</p><p>— O que você quer, Baek.</p><p>— Não vamos mais discutir sobre isso, sim? Você sabe que nós somos amigos para sempre.</p><p>Chanyeol levantou o rosto e encarou Baekhyun, com uma cara não muito boa.</p><p>— Tá, eu sei… Desculpa ser um chato.</p><p>— Você não é chato, vai… — Baekhyun riu, esticando suas mãos para tocar no braço do amigo. — Vem, vamos para o banheiro também que hoje ainda posso ver mais uma aula com você antes de estudar.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu e assentiu, levantando e pegando sua mochila. Baekhyun respirou aliviado, não gostava de discutir com seu melhor amigo por coisas banais, nunca o trocaria por Soo ou seria mais que um amigo dele, jamais! Sua relação com Do Kyungsoo no momento era apenas de cooperação e nada mais. Tinha certeza disso.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>■■■</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Na sexta à tarde Baekhyun sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, afinal visitaria pela primeira vez a casa de uma pessoa que não fazia parte de seu círculo de amizades. Também estava em dúvida sobre o que vestir, a festa logo mais à noite prometia ser badalada, porém, não queria chegar tão arrumado na casa de Kyungsoo e nem tão à vontade para não falarem nada quando estivesse com seus amigos. Colocou uma calça jeans apertada e rasgada no joelho e um moletom branco por conta do frio, complementando com sua jaqueta vermelha. Era o suficiente para chamar a atenção e não dar na telha que estava tão arrumado. Nos pés, aquele preto básico, e deu uma arrumada no cabelo, evidenciando seu undercut.</p><p>Sorriu para o espelho e levou um susto ao ver sua mãe entrar no quarto.</p><p>— Pra onde vai tão arrumado assim?</p><p>— Vou estudar e depois vou sair com meus amigos mãe, por quê? — indagou, pegando seu celular e fone dentro da mochila e ajeitando sua carteira no bolso traseiro.</p><p>— Ah… Por nada meu filho, você tá bonito… — A mulher elogiou, chegando perto e passando os dedos de leve por seu cabelo.</p><p>— Ai mãe, vai sair todo o laquê! — Baekhyun gritou, se afastando.</p><p>— Só queria fazer um carinho no meu filho. — disse, rindo. — Você se arrumou bastante, hein? Pelo visto vai encontrar alguém que gosta. Estou certa?</p><p>Baekhyun corou, sentindo seu rosto arder com aquela frase.</p><p>— Não! Não gosto de ninguém mãe. Pelo amor de Deus!</p><p>— Tá bom filho, tá bom. — A mulher sorriu, balançando a cabeça. A Senhora Byun podia ser explosiva e brigar com o garoto às vezes, mas entendia seu filho como ninguém.</p><p>Baekhyun deixou aquilo de lado e se despediu da mãe, finalmente saindo de casa. Pensou nas palavras da mulher e olhou um pouco em como estava vestido. Não havia se arrumado tanto assim, havia? Em sua cabeça estava normal até demais. Deu de ombros e seguiu para a parada.</p><p>Chegou na casa de Kyungsoo um pouco atrasado, mas estava tranquilo, tinha a tarde inteira para estudar e poderia encontrar seus amigos com folga a noite. Andou ainda mais alguns minutos e logo estava no endereço indicado. A casa era bonita, mas simples. Um portão preto e grande em um muro alto, cor de caramelo. Se aproximou e tocou a campainha, sentindo um troço um pouco esquisito no estômago. Não sabia se era fome ou nervosismo, na verdade preferia nem procurar saber.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, Kyungsoo apareceu no portão com uma expressão tão confusa que Baekhyun não conseguiu decifrar. Os dois ficaram a se encarar por alguns minutos que mais pareciam uma eternidade e ambos queriam falar, mas pareciam ter perdido a língua. Kyungsoo olhou para o Byun dos pés à cabeça e engoliu em seco, seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo desenfreado. Já o Baek coçou a nuca, sentindo um embrulho no estômago vir mais forte, deduzindo que estava mesmo com fome e que não era outra coisa a mais que isso.</p><p>— Baek, você não viu minha mensagem e nem a ligação que fiz? — Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a falar.</p><p>— Err… Não? Eu vim ouvindo música.</p><p>— Eu te liguei pra avisar que o pessoal desistiu de vir pra cá hoje. Combinamos de estudar de casa mesmo.</p><p>Todo o peso de suas costas cedeu. Baekhyun sentiu-se desanimado.</p><p>— E eu peguei dois ônibus pra nada mesmo… — bufou, entediado.</p><p>— Me desculpa. Pensei que você tivesse visto a mensagem ou a ligação. — Kyungsoo fez uma expressão de pena. </p><p>Baekhyun quis morrer.</p><p>— Eu vi sua ligação, só não atendi porque pensei que ia brigar comigo por estar atrasado.</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, rindo em seguida.</p><p>— Claro que não!</p><p>Mais silêncio. Baekhyun pensou se já não havia passado da cota de constrangimento pelo dia.</p><p>— Então… — Kyungsoo disse, pendendo a cabeça para o lado em um sorriso enviesado.</p><p>Baekhyun fez um bico amuado, não queria se despedir assim, já estava ali poxa, queria fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Não vamos nos despedir ainda. — Baekhyun quase implorou, se aproximando mais e tocando no portão, em um pedido mudo para entrar. — Podemos ir comer alguma coisa? Estou mesmo com muita fome agora.</p><p>Kyungsoo pensou com bastante cautela por alguns segundos.</p><p>— Tudo bem! Vou só me trocar. — respondeu, animado. — Entra.</p><p>Os dois seguiram juntos para dentro e logo mais estavam no quarto de Soo, que surpreendeu Baekhyun pela organização. Cheio de livros de todos os tipos em uma estante, algumas <em>HQ’s</em> em um lado, uma mesa de estudos com computador e vários <em>post-it's</em> pendurados em um painel. Tentou ler alguns e se divertiu com o que Kyungsoo escrevia para se lembrar de coisas importantes. Algo como <em>“Me lembre de estudar de duas às dezessete”</em> ou <em>“Lembrar de comer banana hoje”</em>.</p><p>— Senta aí na cama, vou só pegar algo e me trocar no banheiro.</p><p>Baekhyun assentiu e sentou-se, mexendo no celular e finalmente vendo as mensagens sobre a desistência do grupo. No fim das contas foi bom não ter visto, queria estar ali e teria sido frustrante voltar para casa.</p><p>— Vamos?</p><p>Baekhyun que estava entretido com seu celular, sorriu ao perceber que Kyungsoo estava mesmo bonito com aquela camiseta preta de gola alta e uma jaqueta jeans um pouco surrada. Não lembrava de prestar tanta atenção nele assim, mas ultimamente estava sendo impossível. Assentiu, levantando rapidamente e o seguindo para fora do quarto.</p><p>— Onde vamos comer mesmo? Hoje é feriado e alguns estabelecimentos fecharam.</p><p>Baekhyun pensou consigo um pouco.</p><p>— Ah, não sei. Podemos ver se tem alguma lanchonete aqui por perto mesmo.</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu e seguiram rua acima. Chegaram em uma pracinha logo no final do quarteirão e avistaram uma lanchonete que estava um pouco lotada.</p><p>— Vamos comer ali! — Baekhyun apontou.</p><p>Só quando sentaram nas mesas foi que Baekhyun percebeu que aquilo parecia mais um encontro do que somente dois amigos indo lanchar. Quase se engasgou no próprio cuspe e conseguiu se recompor com dificuldade, sendo ajudado por Kyungsoo, mas tentou ao máximo tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Eles eram apenas colegas de escola e estavam com fome, aproveitando a tarde de feriado para comer algo juntos apenas, nada mais que isso.</p><p>Quando os sanduíches chegaram, comeram em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro e aprovando a comida. Baekhyun fez uma nota mental de ir mais vezes para aqueles lados da cidade. A lanchonete era um espaço pequeno, mas muito acolhedor por causa do bom atendimento e pelo preço atrativo. Ficaram satisfeitos e saciados com a boa comida.</p><p>— Gostei mesmo daqui.</p><p>— Sabe que eu também? Apesar de morar perto ainda não havia andado por essas bandas. Nem sabia que aqui tinha uma pracinha.</p><p>— Meu Deus! Você vive dentro de casa?</p><p>— Não né. É que não costumo andar pra esse lado mesmo, geralmente vou pra avenida se quero comer alguma coisa.</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho, entendendo.</p><p>— Agora você já conhece, e com isso podemos vir mais vezes!</p><p>Kyungsoo encarou Baekhyun, que andava ao seu lado e sorriu.</p><p>— Então você vai vir mesmo por aqui mais vezes? — ousou perguntar.</p><p>Baekhyun viu seu rosto arder.</p><p>— Err… posso vir sim. — desconversou, tentando esconder que estava corado. — Olha ali, sorvete! — apontou, correndo e deixando Kyungsoo para trás.</p><p>Baekhyun parou no carrinho de sorvete e comprou um para ele e outro para Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Por que você comprou? Eu comi demais, não vou aguentar essa casquinha. — Kyungsoo disse, negando.</p><p>Baekhyun fez um biquinho amuado.</p><p>— Ah vai! Eu já comprei, não pode fazer essa desfeita!</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, esticando a mão e aceitando o sorvete. Sentaram em um dos bancos ali perto do vendedor e passaram a apreciar a vista. Muitos pais passeavam naquela tarde com seus filhos pequenos e algumas pessoas aproveitavam para fazer caminhada, outros para andar de patinete ou bicicleta. Era realmente um lugar legal para o lazer.</p><p>— Até agora estou encucado em como você não conhecia esse lugar, Soo. Aqui é muito legal!</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>— Vai saber, não sou muito sociável mesmo…</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto, olhando para o rapaz que comia o sorvete apressado antes que ele caísse da casquinha, Kyungsoo estava fofo naquela posição. Seus cabelos bagunçavam com o vento e ele balançava suas pernas no banco alto, parecendo uma criança feliz. Uma visão que o Byun jamais esqueceria. </p><p>Olhou para o relógio, vendo que já estava quase na hora de ir para a festa e sentindo que o tempo começava a ficar mais frio, ao passo que escurecia também. Não queria se despedir, não queria ir sozinho para a festa. Olhou para Kyungsoo e sabia que o que iria fazer seria meio louco, mas tentaria mesmo assim.</p><p>— Soo, eu estou indo pra uma festa daqui a pouco, você bem que podia ir comigo né?</p><p>Kyungsoo, que já estava quase terminando seu sorvete, olhou para Baekhyun com a testa franzida e balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Não mesmo, se divirta muito lá.</p><p>Baekhyun jogou o guardanapo na lixeira ao seu lado e olhou para Kyungsoo com um biquinho, emburrado.</p><p>— Ah vai Soo… Vamos pra festa comigo, sim? — implorou, vendo o outro negar veementemente. — A entrada é de graça e podemos comer o que quisermos lá!</p><p>Kyungsoo jogou metade da casquinha na lixeira e olhou para Baekhyun de braços cruzados.</p><p>— Não insiste que eu não vou!</p><p>Baekhyun desanimou, soltando um muxoxo.</p><p>— E se a gente apostar? — disse quando Soo sentou de volta ao seu lado.</p><p>— Para com isso, Baekhyun, eu não sou de ir em festas, nem gosto disso. Pelo amor de Deus!</p><p>— Vai Soo, vamos tentar! — Baekhyun estava mais animado do que o costume. — Você me faz três perguntas e se eu responder todas corretamente você vai ter que ir comigo para a festa.</p><p>— E se você errar?</p><p>Baekhyun deu de ombros.</p><p>— Eu vou pra casa e passo a noite estudando!</p><p>Kyungsoo pensou e pensou por um bom tempo. Não sabia bem o que queria, mas seria legal ver Baek perdendo.</p><p>— Tá bom então.</p><p>Baekhyun se remexeu inteiro no banco, esperando as perguntas. Kyungsoo pigarreou alto e encarou o Byun.</p><p>— Quantos litros de sangue uma pessoa tem?</p><p>Baekhyun pensou que aquilo estava fácil demais e imediatamente respondeu:</p><p>— De quatro a seis litros.</p><p>Kyungsoo coçou a nuca e pensou em outra pergunta.</p><p>— Quanto tempo a luz do sol demora para chegar a Terra?</p><p>Baekhyun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Oito minutos. — balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços, indignado. — Qual é Soo, tá fácil demais!</p><p>— Tem muita gente que não sabe essa, Baekhyun!</p><p>— Mas eu sabia!</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, passando os dedos por sua calça jeans surrada.</p><p>— A última agora. — avisou, olhando para Baekhyun. — Quem foi o rei que introduziu o <em>hangul</em>?</p><p>Baekhyun baixou a cabeça para pensar. Havia estudado sobre história da Coreia todos esses dias, mas a palavra fugia à sua memória.</p><p>— Cinco segundos…</p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei! Foi pelo <em>Rei Sejong, o Grande</em>!</p><p>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, surpreso.</p><p>— Pensei que você não sabia essa.</p><p>— Eu lembrei porque estava estudando sobre isso, esqueceu? — Baekhyun disse, empurrando Soo de leve com o cotovelo. — E você fez perguntas fáceis demais, parecia até que queria que eu acertasse…</p><p>Kyungsoo tossiu um pouco, olhando para o chão por alguns segundos.</p><p>— Mas agora você vai ter que ir para a festa e não se fala mais nisso!</p><p>Kyungsoo fechou a cara e deu de ombros.</p><p>— Fazer o quê, estou sendo obrigado mesmo.</p><p>Baekhyun revirou os olhos, rindo.</p><p>— Vai ser divertido você vai ver!</p><p>— Eu nunca fui nesse tipo de festa.</p><p>— <em>Nerd</em> do jeito que é, deve nem saber o que acontece.</p><p>— E você? É tão veterano assim de festas? — provocou.</p><p>Baekhyun levantou e se espreguiçou, tinha ficado muito tempo sentado naquele banco.</p><p>— Ah, eu fui em duas apenas, não era nada demais, sabe. — respondeu. — Não curto tanto assim festas, só vou porque meu amigo me chamou e eu disse que iria.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou, levantando e observando Baekhyun que ainda se alongava no meio da praça.</p><p>— Vamos, então? — Baekhyun chamou.</p><p>— Vamos, você que sabe o caminho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 05</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>No caminho, Baekhyun enviou uma mensagem para Sehun avisando que levaria um amigo consigo e aproveitou para verificar suas mensagens no <em>kakaotalk</em>. Torceu o nariz um pouco ao ver uma mensagem de um número que não conhecia e dizia:</p><p>
  <em> [XX-XXXX-XXXX] 06:05 pm </em>
</p><p>“<em>Se prepara que logo todos saberão quem você realmente é” </em></p><p>Se perguntou o que de tão ruim havia feito para ter um <em>stalker</em> em sua cola. Havia colado em uma prova, sabia disso, entendia que havia errado, mas foi uma medida drástica para não reprovar o ano. O que poderia fazer? Apenas ignorou aquela mensagem, assim como todas as outras e guardou o celular no bolso.</p><p>O local da festa era um galpão enorme e iluminado. Baekhyun estava chocado, jurava que seria algo bem mais intimista e até para si, que gostava um pouco da badalação, aquele lugar parecia um pouco demais. Sentiu uma mão frenética tocar seu pulso e parou no meio da calçada, olhando para o lado e vendo o quão assustado Kyungsoo parecia.</p><p>— Eu vou embora.</p><p>— Ah! Mas não vai mesmo!!</p><p>Kyungsoo estava travado no meio da rua, nunca havia estado em uma festa daquele tamanho e sabia que não tinha sido a melhor ideia aceitar ir. Fez menção novamente de virar, mas foi impedido.</p><p>— Caralho! Me deixa em paz Baekhyun!</p><p>— Você que quis apostar, agora aguenta seu <em>cuzão</em>! Não vou deixar você me fazer essa desfeita.</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, buscando paciência dentro de si. Não tinha mesmo para onde correr. Continuou a andar e quando menos percebeu, já estavam dentro do local. Seu coração bateu mais forte a cada passo dado e sentia que ficaria mais surdo no outro dia com toda aquela música zunindo em seu ouvido em um volume ensurdecedor.</p><p>— Wow! Isso aqui tá <em> do caralho </em> Soo! — Baekhyun gritou, apontando para a decoração <em> vaporwave </em> do local e para os modelos, que se destacavam por suas roupas chamativas. — Essa festa promete mesmo!</p><p>Baekhyun avistou seus amigos e se aproximou deles com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>— E aí caras? Como vão?</p><p>Chanyeol cumprimentou de longe e os outros sorriram, cumprimentando também.</p><p>— Tudo na paz. — Sehun respondeu. — Chegamos faz pouco tempo também.</p><p>Baekhyun empurrou Soo de lado e olhou para Chanyeol.</p><p>— Esse é o Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Nós sabemos, Baek. — Chanyeol respondeu, acenando para o rapaz.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu um pouco acanhado ao cumprimentar os amigos de Baekhyun. Queria correr dali o mais rápido possível, mas suas pernas pareciam presas no chão.</p><p>— Você tá bonito hein, Soo? — Jongin comentou. — Nunca tinha visto você assim, à paisana. Somente com a farda da escola.</p><p>Chanyeol cruzou os braços, olhando para o namorado, que apenas deu de ombros e riu. Kyungsoo ficou mais acanhado ainda.</p><p>— Obrigado. Eu acho…</p><p>— Tem refrigerante e comida na mesa se estiverem com fome. — Sehun apontou para o local um pouco mais atrás dos dois.</p><p>— Ah, mas eu pensei que poderíamos beber todas hoje.</p><p>Os amigos se entreolharam e gargalharam alto, quase em uníssono. Sehun mostrou o uísque na mochila dele de forma discreta e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, quase soltando um grito agudo. Kyungsoo olhou para aquilo e pensou pela centésima vez, o que estava mesmo fazendo ali.</p><p>— Vai buscar teu refrigerante que a gente mistura. — Minseok explicou.</p><p>Baekhyun estava surpreso com seus amigos. Esperava ser zoado até o fim da festa, mas no fim das contas todos pareciam tranquilos até demais. Seguiram até a mesa para pegar um pouco de refrigerante, e Baek se viu tentando recordar a última vez que havia bebido algo tão alcoólico. Algumas vezes quando seu pai trazia <em>soju</em> para casa, deixava o garoto beber um pouco consigo, no entanto, sua mãe aparecia e logo reclamava, o que estragava toda a diversão.</p><p>A medida que a festa avançava, a música ia ficando mais alta e ficava quase impossível de conversar. Baekhyun pegava refrigerante e comida para ele e Soo, mas na hora de apimentar um pouco as coisas, o Do desistia e insistia em continuar apenas bebendo refrigerante sem nada alcoólico.</p><p>— É por isso que ninguém te suporta <em>Do Kyungsoo</em>, você é um chato! — Baekhyun gritou ao tentar pela décima vez fazer ele beber pelo menos uma gota de uísque.</p><p>— Como se você fosse o cara mais adorado do mundo também, né? Vai se foder!</p><p>— Você vem pra uma festa e nem pra beber uma gotinha só! Onde tá a diversão nisso? — Provocou.</p><p>Kyungsoo bufou alto, já estava pra lá de entediado com aquela encheção de saco para cima de si. Até os amigos do Byun insistiam para que ele ao menos provasse um pouco. No fim, aceitou beber e seguiu para um corredor com menos iluminação ao lado de Baekhyun, que animado, entornou um pouco do que restava do uísque em seu copo, no copo do Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Vai com tudo, você vai gostar. — Baekhyun gritou, com expectativas altas demais.</p><p>O garoto bebeu tudo de uma vez e sentiu a bebida misturada com o refrigerante passar esquentando por sua garganta. Quase vomitou aquele troço ruim, mas se manteve firme.</p><p>Baekhyun fez um sinal de legal para ele e sorriu, aprovando sua nova conquista.</p><p>— No começo é ruim, mas logo você acostuma.</p><p>— Acho difícil.</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto, puxando Soo pela mão a procura de seus amigos, precisava devolver a garrafa de uísque para Sehun. Kyungsoo já se sentia um pouco zonzo da bebida, afinal não era nada acostumado com aquilo. Nunca havia nem provado <em>soju</em> ou vinho na vida e seu estômago embrulhava de um jeito nada legal. Os dois ainda ficaram um bom tempo rondando o local e não viram sinal deles. Baek estava tão cansado, que acabou sentando-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou pelo caminho e Kyungsoo o acompanhou.</p><p>— Não acredito que aquele filho da mãe me deixou com essa bebida na mão e sumiu por aí!</p><p>— Deixa aí em cima, acho que a essa altura ele nem vai mais querer.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, negando.</p><p>— Eu vou beber logo tudo de uma vez, e você vai me acompanhar.</p><p>— Já tô passando mal de ter bebido esse troço misturado! Imagina beber puro! — Soo exclamou, indignado.</p><p>— Confia, Soo. Confia.</p><p>— Como vou confiar? Você sabe os efeitos do álcool?</p><p>— Claro que sei, Soo.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava assustado, olhando para longe enquanto balançava seu corpo um pouco encolhido na cadeira de plástico.</p><p>— Podemos ter gastrite, aumento dos batimentos cardíacos, cirrose e até perda de memória!</p><p>Baekhyun revirou os olhos, segurando o riso.</p><p>— Podemos ter um coma alcoólico!</p><p>— Deixa de ser dramático, Kyungsoo! A gente não bebeu nem metade da garrafa. Meu Deus do céu!</p><p>Baekhyun entornou um pouco da bebida, sem se importar com alguns olhares estranhos em sua direção e passou imediatamente para o Soo, que relutou bastante, finalmente bebendo até a última gota e decepcionando-se consigo mesmo por se ver tão vulnerável nas mãos daquele idiota do Byun. Ele colocou a garrafa no chão perto do banco onde sentava e olhou para Baekhyun já um pouco zonzo.</p><p>Ficaram ainda um bom tempo ali, sentados e conversando um pouco sobre cada pessoa que parecia mais bêbada do que eles. Baekhyun tentando se divertir da melhor maneira possível, e Soo tentando não surtar e esperando que seu cérebro o fizesse esquecer aquela noite quando acordasse pela manhã.</p><p>— Já que esses filhos da puta não aparecem e nós não temos muita tolerância para o álcool, temos que nos livrar disso o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Kyungsoo, que já sentia o estômago doer em níveis jamais sentidos, piscou duas vezes e encarou o nada, com uma expressão cheia de dúvidas. Só esperava que saísse daquela festa vivo e com todas as suas roupas no corpo. Olhou ao redor e todo mundo parecia muito doido ao seu próprio modo. Muitos bebiam seus refrigerantes batizados, outros dançavam, alguns se beijavam pelos cantos e Soo estava ali, sentado e tentando não vomitar. Encarou Baekhyun e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo demais com sua situação. Não era de se deixar levar assim, se sentia um miserável que havia ficado bêbado com nem metade de uma garrafa de uísque.</p><p>— E como vamos fazer isso?</p><p>— Bebendo um gole de água e indo pra pista de dança ora! Você é tão inteligente Soo, esperava mais de você. — Baekhyun reclamou, revirando os olhos pela centésima vez e segurando novamente a mão de Kyungsoo com urgência, puxando-o da cadeira.</p><p>Já era a segunda vez que davam as mãos assim de maneira tão despretensiosa e Kyungsoo sentia seu coração bater tão rápido, que não sabia se era pela bebida ou por ter aquela mão suada, porém macia, segurando a sua. Era bom sentir aquelas mãos de qualquer forma, se viu a sorrir, um pouco grogue da bebida, enquanto tentava se equilibrar a cada passo dado para onde quer que Byun o levava.</p><p>Baekhyun já estava tão fora de si há muito tempo que não tinha nem parado para pensar onde estava ou o que fazia. Continuou a andar de mãos dadas com Soo e ao achar o bendito bebedouro parou, apontando para o local e indicando que Soo fosse primeiro, por estar mais necessitado que ele em se hidratar. Ficaram uns bons minutos ali, e Kyungsoo pensou se naquela altura do campeonato deveria se importar com tantas bocas que já haviam encostado no aparelho ou feito coisas piores — quem sabe — no bebedouro. Sabia que eles não eram os únicos jovens bêbados no local, e sentia que há muito tempo, fiscalizar bebidas não era o forte do lugar onde estavam, e se a polícia batesse ali, todos estavam ferrados.</p><p>— Vem, vamos dançar. — Baekhyun chamou — Temos que suar e colocar esse álcool pra fora, ou estaremos fritos se nossas mães nos encontrarem assim.</p><p>Seguiram a passos lentos e tortuosos até a pista de dança, e nessa hora Baekhyun conseguiu avistar Sehun, que dançava ao lado de uma garota loira de olhos muito verdes e parecia animado, balançando os braços no ar com a música eletrônica que tocava sem parar. Olhou ao redor e não viu sinal de Chanyeol e Jongin, mas conseguiu identificar Minseok mais ao canto, dançando com um grupo misto. Ele fazia uma coreografia ridícula, como se estivesse na zumba ou algo assim.</p><p>— Eu não quero dançar. Eu nem sei dançar! — Kyungsoo falou, capturando a atenção de Baekhyun.</p><p>— Não precisa saber, é só mexer o corpo! — Baekhyun gritou, começando a mexer os braços para o lado.</p><p>— Isso não vai dar certo…</p><p>— Vai dar certo sim! — Baek respondeu, incisivo.</p><p>Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e ficou lá, parado, vendo Baekhyun mexer as mãos e o quadril de forma ágil na velocidade da música, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso quadrado e bonito que só ele tinha. Baek andou ao redor de Soo com seus próprios passos loucos de dança, enquanto o encarava, animado demais. Os olhos dos dois estavam vidrados um no outro, sem jamais desviar, e aquele sorriso enviesado do Byun tentando animá-lo para dançar não parecia coisa boa. Kyungsoo se viu em um terreno já muito perigoso com aquele garoto se aproximando tanto de si aos poucos.</p><p>— Anda, Soo! Se você nunca tentar não vai conseguir.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, rindo um pouco ao sentir suas bochechas corarem. Estava bêbado, não louco ainda, e precisava manter o pouco de sanidade mental que ainda lhe restava. Já Baekhyun não tinha paciência, e em um movimento brusco segurou a cintura dele, o vendo se assustar um pouco. Seu corpo tremeu por inteiro ao sentir aqueles dedos longos e finos segurando no cós de sua calça jeans.</p><p>— Você mexe assim. — explicou, guiando o quadril duro do outro rapaz com as mãos. — Isso! Pro lado e pro outro, vai aumentando a velocidade!</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun e descruzou o braço, tentando não pirar com o que estava acontecendo. Segurou no ombro dele e tentou se mexer, mesmo a contragosto. Sentia que estavam fazendo um papel patético ali, mas não estava tão mal por saber que não eram os únicos dançando.</p><p>— Você pega o jeito. Tá vendo? — Baekhyun falou alto, sorrindo. A voz um pouco abafada pela música alta.</p><p>Quando menos perceberam, já estavam entregues ao som e aos corpos um do outro, que pareciam mais colados na pista. A adrenalina corria solta e Kyungsoo sentia-se tão à vontade que até tentou alguns passos do grupinho onde Minseok estava. Os caras pareciam profissionais da dança e deviam até ser famosos.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você ia fazer até os passinhos coreografados, Soo! Você não me engana, nunca enganou! — Baekhyun gritou, gargalhando alto e dando vários pulinhos frenéticos.</p><p>— Cala a boca!</p><p>Mais pessoas seguiram para a pista de dança quando o DJ mudou de música eletrônica para músicas internacionais dos anos 80. Agora a pista parecia mais lotada do que nunca. Os corações pulsavam bem mais, e o calor emanava de todos os lados. Os dois rapazes pulavam com toda a energia que nem sabiam que tinham e sorriam abobados um para o outro. Baekhyun segurou a mão de Kyungsoo, puxando-o para mais perto de si, ambos sentiam suas respirações tão próximas um do outro que podia parecer estranho, mas não era, e continuaram a sorrir quando seus olhos se encontraram.</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu em seco, quando sua cintura foi capturada de modo brusco, pelas mãos ágeis de um Do Kyungsoo de olhar misterioso, e mais charmoso do que o normal. Estavam quase colados e dançavam, enxergando o suor a escorrer em seus rostos e ouvindo seus corações que batiam mais rápido a cada pulo e investida de quadril naquela dança interminável. Baekhyun não queria se separar, queria ficar ali para sempre se fosse possível. Desceu as mãos dos ombros até os braços de Kyungsoo, segurando suas mãos e o girando em dois movimentos rápidos. As gargalhadas dos dois se tornando audíveis no salão os contagiava por inteiro.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun estava eufórico, nunca se imaginou naquela situação com aquele <em>nerd</em>, que até pouco tempo achava ser o cara mais insuportável do mundo. Agora estava ali, dançando com ele e puxando-o com urgência, trazendo aquele corpo junto ao seu. Estavam tão colados que apenas um inclinar de suas cabeças, era o suficiente para encostarem os lábios.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou para respirar um instante e encarou Baekhyun, descendo o olhar para aqueles lábios cheinhos e rosados, e ao perceber aquelas pintinhas no rosto bonito, se viu um tanto transtornado demais e fora de sua sanidade mental, que queria tanto preservar alguns minutos atrás. Baekhyun também já não aguentava mais ver aqueles lábios entreabertos, tão convidativos e belos. Não queria mais esperar. No entanto, em vez de ser ele a dar o primeiro passo, arregalou os olhos, ao se ver sendo beijado por  Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Estavam parados no meio do salão, com todos ao redor dançando uma música pop dos anos 80, que provavelmente era da <em>Madonna</em>, mas Baekhyun estava tão nas nuvens com aquele beijo que não conseguira distinguir nada fora daquilo. Os lábios de Kyungsoo eram macios e gostosos. Pensou consigo mesmo se já havia passado por sua cabeça em beijar um dos caras mais inteligentes da escola. Definitivamente não, mas queria aproveitar cada momento.</p><p>Kyungsoo só havia encostado os lábios nos dele, e a sensação já era boa demais para ser verdade. Baekhyun queria mais, e um pouco desesperado, levou as mãos para o pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto, em um pedido mudo para que não se separassem tão cedo. Ele estava quente, e queria sentir aquele corpo cada vez mais perto do seu. Pediu passagem com a língua, sendo atendido no mesmo instante, e se deliciou ao sentir aquele toque dos deuses em sua boca. Se xingou em todas as línguas que lembrava por aquilo ter demorado tanto, estava na cara que já fazia um bom tempo que queria beijar aquela boca, mesmo negando em todas as vezes.</p><p>O gosto de refrigerante, misturado com o sabor amargo e forte do uísque estava ali, e era o sabor perfeito para aquele beijo. Kyungsoo colocou as mãos na cintura de Baekhyun e apertou o local, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele com urgência e fome de mais. Ele solto um gemido baixinho que só o Byun ouviu em meio aquela música alta, e seu corpo respondeu na mesma hora, sentindo que poderia se desmanchar a cada segundo, que poderia tirar os pés do chão e flutuar, que poderia encontrar as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas com aqueles lábios colados nos seus.</p><p>Com tantas pessoas dançando, os dois começaram a suar. Baekhyun fez menção de se separar e grunhiu baixinho, querendo levar Kyungsoo para outro lugar. Porém, pararam, encarando-se por alguns segundos. O rosto do Do estava pálido, ele parecia assustado demais para compreender o que estava acontecendo ali.</p><p>Sem falar nada, saiu do salão, deixando Baekhyun parado, e com mais dúvidas em sua cabeça do que realmente queria.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Três batidas na porta. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando no espaço em meio às estrelas em um sonho bom. Mais batidas e nada. Baekhyun começou a ouvir um barulho cada vez mais alto em seu ouvido. Quando a décima batida veio, Baekhyun finalmente acordou, abrindo os olhos com cautela e vendo tudo girar. Estava em seu quarto e com uma puta ressaca por ter bebido na festa. As batidas na porta continuaram audíveis e seus olhos arregalados constataram o óbvio. Sua mãe com certeza o comeria vivo, e não restaria nadica de seu corpo para contar a história depois.</p><p>Levantou com pressa, se olhando no espelho para ter a certeza de que estava de roupa. Chegou perto da porta e suspirou, contando até três mentalmente e rezando para os deuses que sua mãe estivesse em um dia bom. A porta abriu e ele encarou sua mãe lá, parada em frente a porta, com uma vasilha de porcelana nas mãos. Mi Ran já estava em seus quase quarenta anos. O cabelo castanho claro e curto já mostrava a raiz por fazer, mas sua beleza ainda parecia a mesma de quando tinha seus dezenove anos e havia casado com Hyeon, desistindo assim de fazer sua tão sonhada faculdade de Enfermagem. Baekhyun lembrava das vezes que pegou sua mãe se lamentando disso, e também pensava se realmente deveria ter nascido, quem sabe assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis para essa mulher que ainda era tão bonita. Talvez seu sofrimento não fosse tão evidente e ainda seria uma mulher solteira, construindo uma carreira de sucesso.</p><p>— Toma filho, essa sopa vai te ajudar a melhorar da ressaca. — disse, empurrando a tigela no peito do garoto. — Depois que você estiver melhor vai me contar quem foi o desgraçado que te deu bebida, você sabe que não tem idade pra isso garoto!</p><p>Baekhyun segurou a tigela em silêncio e seguiu sua mãe com os olhos, até perdê-la de vista. Respirou aliviado por não levar um sermão de uma hora e meia como já havia acontecido, quando ficou bêbado a primeira vez porque seu pai o deu soju demais, sabendo que sua tolerância era zero.</p><p>E por falar nele. Baekhyun o viu passar no corredor e parar em sua frente. O homem ficou lá, encarando-o com a testa franzida.</p><p>— Bom dia filho, você está bem?</p><p>Baekhyun parecia meio fora de órbita, mas levantou a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso um pouco constrangido para seu pai.</p><p>— Oi pai… eu… estou bem sim. — sorriu maior, levantando a tigela. — Mamãe fez uma sopa pra mim. Pra ressaca.</p><p>Hyeon franziu o cenho e se aproximou, tocando no ombro do filho.</p><p>— Entendi.</p><p>O homem falou tão sério que Baekhyun sentiu suas pernas começarem a tremer. Só não queria que outra briga começasse.</p><p>— Hehehe — foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder, levantando de novo a tigela para seu pai e tentando se despedir dele.</p><p>— Bom, vou tomar meu café agora. — Hyeon disse, apontando para a cozinha, — Tome sua sopa e vá estudar, você tem uma competição amanhã, não é? — sorriu mais uma vez e saiu do corredor.</p><p>Baekhyun encostou a porta de seu quarto e sentou-se no chão, tomando aquela sopa de arroz salgada demais para seu paladar infantil. Olhou para o celular e verificou que algumas mensagens não lidas apitavam de modo frenético. Inspirou e expirou, tentando não surtar, estava lembrando do beijo, do maldito beijo que Kyungsoo havia lhe dado. Tomou o resto da sopa em um único gole e correu para o banheiro. Ainda sentia-se um pouco tonto, mas sabia que logo mais já estaria estabilizado com a sopa de sua mãe. Parou em frente ao espelho e ficou a se olhar, vendo o quão vermelhas estavam suas bochechas. Aquele troço no estômago que o incomodava talvez fosse porque não conseguia tirar a bendita cena da cabeça. Deu dois tapas em suas bochechas e parou as mãos ali, respirando fundo.</p><p>— Vê se não pira, Baek! — Gritou, tirando as mãos de seu rosto e abrindo o espelho para pegar sua escova de dentes.</p><p>Tomou um banho rápido e seguiu para o quarto. O pensamento no beijo parecia não parar nunca. Verificou rapidamente o celular, mas decidiu ignorar todas as mensagens, não estava com cabeça para falar com ninguém. Só esperava que nenhum de seus amigos tivesse visto a cena, ou seria zoado pelo resto do ano inteiro por ter sido beijado e dispensado na mesma noite. </p><p>Pegou uns livros para tentar estudar e visualizou nas folhas a cena em que Kyungsoo encostou os lábios nos seus e todos os seus sentidos foram pelos ares. Balançou a cabeça, desorientado, disposto a tirar aquela cena de sua visão. Os dois estavam bêbados, Kyungsoo mais que ele. Era capaz do garoto nem lembrar daquilo e Baekhyun se forçou ao máximo a tirar de sua cabeça a cena. Queria chegar pela manhã de domingo na competição regional como se nada houvesse acontecido. </p><p>Sabia que seria difícil, mas iria tentar.</p><p>■■■</p><p>Por outro lado Kyungsoo, ao acordar pela manhã, lembrou do esporro que levou de seus pais assim que chegou em casa desorientado e com a camiseta suja de vômito na noite anterior. Sua cabeça doía tanto que queria morrer. Inclinou o corpo na cama e desistiu ao sentir suas costas doerem, apenas se conformando que ficaria o dia inteiro deitado. Virou de lado e fechou os olhos, levando os dedos a sua boca e lembrando da cena do beijo, sentindo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar com as lembranças. No entanto, se culpou por ter sido imprudente e tratou de enfiar na cabeça que Baekhyun não lembraria do beijo e permaneceria calado quanto a isso. Só iria falar se ele falasse primeiro.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão — Capítulo 06</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando Baekhyun acordou cedinho no domingo, seu coração já estava palpitando de nervosismo por ter que encontrar Kyungsoo cara a cara depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Saiu às pressas de casa e nem conseguiu tomar seu café da manhã direito, de tão nervoso que estava. Tentou culpar a competição, que estava daquele jeito porque seria difícil se classificar para a nacional e se convenceu por um tempo.</p><p>Quando chegou na escola que iria sediar o evento, logo na entrada do teatro, deu de cara com um Kyungsoo alvoroçado, andando a passos rápidos em sua direção. Ele parecia não ter se tocado de quem estava logo mais a sua frente. Baekhyun deu um passo para trás e já ia virar para se esconder em qualquer lugar e não ser visto, quando alguém gritou:</p><p>— Baekhyun! Chegou cedo, muito bem!!</p><p>Levantou o rosto, com a mão na nuca, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo que poderia morrer ali mesmo. Kyungsoo estava bem em sua frente, o encarando com aqueles olhos pretos, grandes e bonitos. Seu rosto era puro escarlate, seus olhos se abriram mais e seus lábios se contraíram. Kyungsoo permaneceu estático, e parecia tão sem jeito quanto Baekhyun.</p><p>Os dois ficaram a se encarar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e Baekhyun podia jurar que morreria ali mesmo, com seu coração batendo tão rápido e seu corpo arrepiando-se dos pés à cabeça, ao se recordar da cena em que foi beijado de surpresa na pista de dança. Engoliu em seco ao descer o olhar para os lábios carnudos dele e quis gritar, estava passando mal.</p><p>— Ei, vocês dois! O que fazem aí parados?</p><p>Baekhyun se tocou de que a voz que falava era a de Sooyoung, que acenava para os dois garotos da última fileira de poltronas. Kyungsoo pigarreou alto, os lábios ainda pressionados e o corpo tenso.</p><p>Forçou um sorriso e disse:</p><p>— Err… Eu vou ao banheiro primeiro. — pigarreou novamente e passou rente a Baekhyun, enfiando as mãos no bolso.</p><p>O Byun assentiu, sorrindo do jeito mais acanhado possível. Não estava nada bem, nada mesmo. Observou ele ir a passos rápidos até o final do corredor e seguiu para a poltrona onde Joy estava.</p><p>— O que deu em vocês? Parece até que é a primeira vez que se veem.</p><p>Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha.</p><p>— Ah… Nada não, deve ser o sono, sabe. — desconversou — Tá muito cedo e eu ainda não acordei. — Baekhyun fingiu um bocejo, evitando de olhar nos olhos desconfiados da garota.</p><p>— Sei… — Joy levantou da poltrona, apressada. — De qualquer forma, precisamos ir logo nos reunir, os convidados já estão chegando e precisamos nos organizar.</p><p>Se Baekhyun soubesse que seria tão difícil se manter são ao lado de alguém, teria se preparado mais em casa. Já havia beijado outras bocas por aí. Até teve um namorico de leve com uma garota e depois com um garoto no passado. Entendia que o B de LGBT não significava biscoito e muito menos borracha. Se interessava pelas pessoas e mesmo com todos os percalços, ainda conseguia descobrir mais sobre si a cada dia. Mas, havia acabado de se tocar que sim, queria beijar Do Kyungsoo de novo e de novo até cansar, porém, todos já estavam à postos em seus lugares e o anfitrião apresentava as equipes que seriam as primeiras a disputar a vaga no Campeonato Nacional de Quiz.</p><p>Baekhyun estava sentado na ponta, ao lado de Yixing e na sequência vinha Jongdae, Junmyeon, Joy. Na outra ponta estava Kyungsoo, e a vontade de ficar olhando para ele, parecia incontrolável. O anfitrião terminou sua apresentação e pediu atenção dos participantes, a plateia também estava atenta assistindo. Eram estudantes, pais, amigos, professores e até reitores de faculdades renomadas que iam prestigiar os eventos a procura de estudantes que se destacassem, para ganhar bolsas de ingresso nas melhores Universidades da Coréia.</p><p>— E vamos começar a primeira rodada! — O anfitrião disse, animado. Um homem alto e de cabelo preto, penteado para o lado, sorria mostrando seu bigode enorme. Seu terno cinza era brilhoso e ele parecia gostar de toda aquela atenção para si. — Como vemos no sorteio, a bolinha indicou que a equipe Champions responde as primeiras cinco perguntas! — O homem apontou para a equipe, gesticulando de modo frenético. — Então, é chegada a primeira pergunta!</p><p>Ele tirou mais uma bolinha de dentro do pote gigante que ficava em sua frente e o abriu com cuidado, tirando o papel com a pergunta.</p><p>— Pergunta de número 1! — deu uma pausa um pouco dramática e continuou. — Quantos planetas Terra cabem no sol?</p><p>Ele olhou para a equipe, sorridente e esperou eles responderem. Baekhyun não fazia ideia de como responder a essa pergunta e estava feliz de não terem sido os primeiros a ter que responder aquilo. Um dos rapazes da equipe se ergueu, ele usava um óculos fundo de garrafa e tentava não parecer tão desesperado como estava.</p><p>— Hmm… duzentos?</p><p>— Resposta errada! — O anfitrião olhou para a equipe balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.</p><p>O garoto baixou a cabeça, desanimado, e os outros integrantes da equipe o confortaram por alguns segundos.</p><p>— Segunda pergunta! — O homem disse, emendando — O que mede a escala Mercalli?</p><p>Outro garoto de óculos e cabelo cacheado se aproximou do microfone.</p><p>— A intensidade sísmica de acordo com os danos provocados.</p><p>— Certa resposta!</p><p>Os presentes nas poltronas aplaudiram e o anfitrião seguiu com mais perguntas. Quando foi a vez da outra equipe, todos se mantiveram a postos.</p><p>— O que Galileu Galilei inventou?</p><p>— O compasso e o termômetro. — Kyungsoo respondeu, levando todos a loucura na plateia.</p><p>— De que são constituídos o diamante? — O anfitrião perguntou, olhando para os garotos.</p><p>Joy se inclinou e respondeu:</p><p>— Carbono!</p><p>Com a primeira rodada terminada, O X da Questão estava com quatro pontos, contra três do Champions. O Anfitrião então anunciou o mata mata! Quando ele fosse fazer a pergunta, o primeiro a apertar o botão tinha o direito de resposta. Nessa hora eles precisariam de audácia e rapidez, porque um ponto na frente não significava nada.</p><p>— Quanto tempo o vidro demora para se decompor?</p><p>— Champions!</p><p>— Resposta.</p><p>— Não há tempo determinado.</p><p>— Certa resposta!</p><p>As coisas aconteciam rápido dessa forma, o que só aumentava a euforia das pessoas sentadas. O apresentador tirou mais uma pergunta e sorriu.</p><p>— Essa é para os mais velhos, eles sim conhecem essa e viveram esse tempo! — Comentou, levantando a pergunta. — Em que ano a lei de proibição de casamentos por pessoas do mesmo nome foi revogada?</p><p>Baekhyun que havia estudado história Coreana e um pouco das leis se adiantou.</p><p>— O X da Questão! — Baekhyun gritou ao apertar o botão, feliz por ter sido rápido o suficiente.</p><p>— Resposta.</p><p>— Foi revogada em 1997.</p><p>— Certa resposta!</p><p>Baekhyun comemorou com sua equipe e encarou Kyungsoo rapidamente por alguns instantes, vendo o seu sorriso e acenar animados em sua direção. Devolveu o aceno para ele, sorrindo e sentindo-se confiante.</p><p>Com mais duas rodadas, conseguiram a tão sonhada vitória com mais outras duas equipes que se classificaram para a Competição Nacional de Quiz. Das três equipes classificadas, ainda ficaram em primeiro na pontuação geral e comemoraram animados, abraçando-se no corredor fora do teatro, lotado de pessoas que saiam e entravam do local a todo momento.</p><p>Baekhyun abraçou Yixing apertado, logo em seguida correu para Joy, que olhou para ele com um balançar de cabeça.</p><p>— Você fez por merecer mesmo hein, Baekhyun! Vem aqui!</p><p>Os dois se abraçaram e riram juntos.</p><p>— Eu ainda nem acredito que estamos nas Nacionais! — Jongdae gritou, pulando sozinho no canto.</p><p>— Nem eu! Parece mais um sonho. — Junmyeon disse, abraçando Yixing de lado e sorrindo.</p><p>Baekhyun seguiu para Kyungsoo que estava mais ao canto e já ia abrindo os braços para abraçá-lo, mas parou no meio do caminho, sentindo suas pernas tremerem de nervosismo. Kyungsoo sorriu e pigarreou alto, permanecendo parado em seu lugar.</p><p>— Mas o que é isso? Todo mundo se abraçou, vocês também precisam se abraçar! — Yixing exclamou, chegando perto de Kyungsoo, o guiando até o Baek e abrindo seus braços, não ligando nem um pouco para a resistência dos dois.</p><p>— É isso aí! Vocês tinham uma rixa antes, agora não tem mais! — Junmyeon afirmou, animado.</p><p>Baekhyun abriu os braços e recebeu Kyungsoo, que também abriu os seus um pouco sem jeito. Os dois se abraçaram e pareciam estar em câmera lenta. Todo mundo batia palmas, os dois sorriam feito bobos, sentindo seus rostos ficarem vermelhos e quentes. Quando seus corpos já estavam colados, engoliram em seco, ambos lembrando do momento do beijo. Baekhyun apertou o corpo de Soo contra o seu e se inebriou por um segundo em seu cheiro bom. Sentiu de leve a textura de seu moletom azul marinho e com certa ousadia, levou os dedos para seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho naqueles fios que estava louco para tocar. Kyungsoo apenas se manteve em seu aperto por mais alguns segundos, sem saber bem o que fazer. Mas era bom, sabia que era bom abraçar aquele cara.</p><p>— Espera, acabei de receber algo em meu celular. — Joy disse, abrindo a tela ao ver a notificação.</p><p>Kyungsoo fez menção de se afastar e Baekhyun permitiu, sorrindo abobado quando os dois ainda se encararam por alguns segundos.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Yixing perguntou.</p><p>— Ei, eu recebi também. </p><p>— Alguém vazou algo. — Joy disse, o que deixou a todo o grupo preocupado.</p><p>— Dae e Joy receberam e eu ainda não? — Junmyeon reclamou.</p><p>Quando menos perceberam, todos já estavam recebendo notificações em seus celulares. O silêncio pairou no grupo e Baekhyun estava com uma sensação ruim. Respirou fundo e olhou a notificação em seu celular, vendo que era uma thread anônima que haviam feito no twitter.</p><p>“<em>Venho aqui para mostrar a vocês que a justiça tarda, mas não falha. Que as pessoas adoram usar máscaras, mas que elas caem um dia, e eu consegui desmascarar ele! Sim! Byun Baekhyun, que todos sabemos que colou na prova bimestral! E a prova está aqui pra todos vocês verem por seus próprios olhos!” </em></p><p>No post seguinte havia uma foto de uma prova respondida em vermelho, com algumas instruções, e nela continha o nome Byun Baekhyun e o preço de oitenta mil wons ao lado do nome.</p><p>“<em>Vocês estão vendo aqui? Ele forjou toda a prova e foi burro de ainda guardar isso. Agora vocês sabem o tipo de pessoa que ele é, manipulador, mentiroso e um cara que não estuda de verdade! Ele nem queria entrar pra equipe de Quiz porque sabia que seria um fracasso!” </em></p><p>Baekhyun sentiu um engodo subir em sua garganta. Seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca e sua respiração parecia rasa demais, não estava nada bem. Balançou a cabeça várias vezes, dizendo para si mesmo que não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Fechou o aplicativo e levantou a cabeça, olhando para aquelas pessoas que já sentia que eram seus amigos, mesmo que o início tenha sido conturbado. </p><p>— Isso é verdade? — Kyungsoo perguntou, sério.</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos.</p><p>— É, mas…</p><p>— Eu não quero conversar agora com você Baek, vai embora.</p><p>Baekhyun se aproximou de Kyungsoo, o choro aumentando.</p><p>— Soo, você vai mesmo dar ouvidos a uma pessoa cruel e que acha que esse tipo de <em>exposed</em> é saudável? — Park Sooyoung indagou, tentando acalmar as coisas.</p><p>— E quando você ia mesmo me contar que tinha colado na prova, tirando a vaga de uma pessoa que realmente se esforçou? — Kyungsoo disse, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua respiração ficando cada vez mais audível. — Você nem queria fazer parte da equipe!</p><p>— Eu… Você também não me queria!</p><p>Kyungsoo se aproximou mais, apontando o dedo na cara do Byun, estava indignado. Joy interviu, chegando perto.</p><p>— Parem já os dois! Vamos pra casa e depois a gente senta e conversa sobre isso certo?</p><p>Os outros três rapazes estavam petrificados, sem saber o que dizer, apenas observaram, assustados. Baekhyun limpou as lágrimas que caíram, respirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos de Do Kyungsoo, que transmitia raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Eu estou fora da equipe. — disse, virando-se e saindo.</p><p>— Baek, volta aqui! — Sooyoung chamou, mas Baekhyun já estava longe demais para ouvir.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>■■■</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Segunda-feira havia chegado, mas Baekhyun estava se sentindo tão desanimado com as notícias que preferiu ficar em casa, mesmo ouvindo os sermões de sua mãe o dia inteiro praticamente. Não conseguia nem olhar o celular, seus amigos ligaram e lhe disseram que estava tudo bem, que eles não estavam com raiva pela mentira e ele podia conversar e esclarecer toda a história. Mas algumas pessoas maldosas mandaram mensagens horríveis e ele não queria ver aquilo, então apenas se afastou, não era obrigado.</p><p>Chanyeol ligou para ele e jurou que encontraria a pessoa que havia feito o <em> exposed </em> e que com certeza, não escaparia. Baekhyun se preocupou e pediu que o amigo ficasse na sua, ou podia se prejudicar na escola. Sentia-se de certa forma conformado, já devia ter dito para seus amigos e principalmente para o Kyungsoo que tinha colado na prova. Talvez a essa altura já estava livre de seus problemas se tivesse sido sincero e se adiantado.</p><p>Ainda conseguiu ficar em casa na terça-feira, deitado e tentando encontrar respostas para todas as dúvidas que o atormentavam. Se Kyungsoo o odiava, se seus amigos ainda seriam seus amigos mesmo, se os outros alunos o crucificariam por causa da prova… Ele sabia que estava sendo dramático e que seus amigos já estavam do seu lado, mas o problema era… o problema era Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun não queria se afastar da pessoa que ele mais queria proximidade, mesmo sabendo que Soo era uma pessoa difícil de conquistar.</p><p>— Hoje você vai pra escola! Não vou aceitar faltar a semana inteira só porque você quer! — Mi Ran disse pela manhã, na quarta-feira.</p><p>Baekhyun levantou um pouco assustado, mas sabia que não conseguiria fugir dessa vez, e apenas aceitou.</p><p>Arrumou-se rápido e tomou uns dois goles de café que sua mãe havia feito. Preferia chegar cedo na escola e seus amigos o encontrarem em sala, do que chegar atrasado e ter todos os olhares em sua volta.</p><p>O que foi praticamente impossível. Assim que colocou os pés em Seongnam, todos os olhares o alcançaram e Baekhyun sentiu como se estivesse despido. Odiava esse tipo de repercussão negativa, e sabia que todos cochichavam sobre si, o que era ainda pior.</p><p>Entrou em sua sala e lá permaneceu, comendo um biscoito de leite e esperando os alunos chegarem. Os primeiros que entravam sempre ficavam surpresos ao verem Baekhyun por lá, alguns até perderam a animação para cochichar alguma coisa com o colega do lado ao ter a presença do carinha que colava em provas. E ele entendia todos esses sinais, todavia, estava fazendo o máximo para não se deixar levar.</p><p>Chanyeol surgiu com Jongin e os dois arregalaram os olhos ao verem Byun Baekhyun na sala. Se aproximaram aos poucos e sentaram em suas cadeiras atrás do garoto, seus olhares curiosos para perguntar alguma coisa.</p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei. — Baekhyun começou, se virando para os dois. — Eu sou o pior dos amigos mesmo, podem falar.</p><p>Jongin riu e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Chanyeol se inclinou e encarou Baekhyun, que ainda mastigava o último biscoito de leite.</p><p>— É como eu te disse quando te liguei. Você é sim um péssimo amigo, mas péssimo no sentido de pensar que a gente não te ajudaria a estudar pra essa prova. Você precisa confiar mais em si mesmo e em seus amigos.</p><p>— Sim, você sabe que a gente vai te apoiar sempre que você precisar, cara.</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo, e baixou a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros. Estava com seu corpo tenso desde domingo, e sabia que sentiria dores horríveis depois, e tudo isso devido ao estresse que estava passando.</p><p>— Eu… nem sei o que dizer. Me desculpem por tudo.</p><p>— Não precisa pedir desculpas. E a gente vai encontrar esse cara que armou pra você, isso não pode ficar assim. — Chanyeol disse tão sério que Baekhyun engoliu em seco, com certo medo. Sabia que o amigo ia até o fim quando enfiava algo na cabeça, mas aquilo precisava parar antes de começar.</p><p>— Não vou atrás de ninguém, preciso me responsabilizar pelo que eu mesmo fiz e arcar com as consequências. — Baekhyun guardou o saco do biscoito no bolso da mochila e deu um meio sorriso. — Talvez essa pessoa tenha até me feito um favor.</p><p>— Ah, mas não vou aceitar! Eu desconfiava já, e confiava em você pra me contar isso logo mais. Você sabe que não consegue esconder algo por muito tempo assim.</p><p>Baekhyun riu, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu escondi por tempo demais, tava na hora de todos saberem mesmo.</p><p>Chanyeol estava com fogo nos olhos. Fez menção de levantar e protestar, mas foi impedido por Jongin, que pegou em seu ombro e em um pedido mudo, pediu que ele se acalmasse. Sehun e Minseok surgiram já nas últimas e logo sentiram o clima tenso no ar. Se surpreenderam ao ver Baekhyun ali, mas permaneceram calados com a chegada da professora.</p><p>A professora Tiffany parecia preocupada naquela manhã, seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e suas olheiras evidentes indicavam que a mulher não estava dormindo direito. Respirou fundo e tentou sorrir para os alunos, encontrando Baekhyun em sua cadeira, de cabeça baixa. Era mais um problema que precisava resolver. Mas antes,  tinha ministrar uma aula.</p><p>Baekhyun queria ter prestado atenção a aula da professora Tiffany, mas estava tão para baixo que não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Sua cabeça martelava e pensava o tempo todo em como havia decepcionado seus amigos e Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ao término, correu para falar com a professora, precisava resolver tudo. Se ia ser expulso de uma vez, ao menos sairia de cabeça erguida e tendo consciência de seus atos.</p><p>— Eu vim me entregar.</p><p>— Falando dessa forma, até parece que você é um criminoso, Baekhyun.</p><p>O garoto deu de ombros.</p><p>— E não foi criminoso?</p><p>— Você colou em uma prova quando deveria ter estudado, alguns alunos meus fizeram pior. Acredite.</p><p>— Mas e agora?</p><p>Tiffany encarou o garoto e suspirou. Teria que amansar a fera do Diretor se quisesse as coisas de volta ao eixo.</p><p>— Vamos precisar de sorte meu amigo.</p><p>Saíram da sala e enquanto andavam pelos corredores, Baekhyun se sentia frustrado por ver todos os alunos indo para o horário de almoço enquanto ele sentia seu estômago roncar, implorando por qualquer coisa. Porém, tinha que resolver logo essa situação.</p><p>Sentiu um aperto no peito e engoliu em seco quando passaram pela equipe O X da Questão. Kyungsoo virou o rosto e fingiu que ele nem existia, os outros apenas pareciam surpresos demais em vê-lo por ali. Baekhyun sabia que estava acabado e tentava se conformar.</p><p>Entraram na sala do diretor e o homem não parecia nada animado em ver Baekhyun em sua frente. Seu olhar de desprezo era claro como a luz do dia e o pobre garoto apenas podia aceitar, não havia o que fazer.</p><p>— Então você resolveu vir pra aula, garoto?</p><p>Baekhyun nada disse, apenas puxou a cadeira e sentou, sendo seguido pela professora que engoliu em seco, encarando o Diretor.</p><p>— Eu trouxe ele pra gente resolver essa situação.</p><p>— Ele vai ser expulso. Não tem como passar de ano. Faltando aulas e ainda por cima comprando cola? Eu ainda preciso localizar a pessoa que vendeu, esse aluno vai ser expulso com toda certeza. — O homem disse, inclinando-se e apontando um dedo para Baekhyun. Sua testa franzindo e sua paciência lá embaixo.</p><p>— Deixa ele de fora! Eu que fiz tudo por minha conta! — Baekhyun esbravejou, se pronunciando. Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas rapidamente.</p><p>— Você vai me dizer quem foi garoto, ou eu vou vasculhar essa escola inteira atrás.</p><p>— Dongmin por favor, me escute!</p><p>O Diretor enfim retornou para seu lugar e voltou a olhar para Tiffany.</p><p>— O que você quer?</p><p>Tiffany respirou fundo ao encarar aquele homem. Se tinha uma coisa mais complicada de se trabalhar em Seongnam, era o fato de ter que lidar com aquele ranzinza.</p><p>— Vamos dar outra chance pro garoto. Ele é uma boa pessoa, eu posso garantir a você.</p><p>— Já demos tantas chances e ele não deu jeito, você sabe quais são as regras da escola!</p><p>— Mas… mas isso não é educação. Nós devemos lutar por esses estudantes, senhor! Logo mais eles são adultos e precisam de boas referências na vida para conseguirem chegar em algum lugar! E desse jeito, negligenciando os problemas de um estudante dessa forma é que não vai resolver.</p><p>O homem grunhiu, balançando a cabeça e cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Só se fizermos uma nova prova aqui e agora. Vamos ficar esperando você finalizar e dependendo de sua nota você fica ou terá que procurar outra escola.</p><p>Baekhyun tremeu dos pés a cabeça. Vivia o dilema de estar disposto a desistir de tudo e também de não deixar a escola que já estava acostumado, e nem seus amigos.</p><p>— Aceita Baekhyun, por favor, eu sei que você consegue. — A professora pediu, olhando para o garoto com uma expressão de dar pena, o que deixou ele um pouco chateado, não queria ninguém com pena de si, mostraria que era capaz de tirar ao menos um sete nessa bendita prova.</p><p>Balançou a cabeça, concordando, enfim.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Eu aceito.</p><p>O Diretor então saiu da sala e logo voltou com uma prova nova, com a mesma quantidade de questões. Baekhyun colocou uma cadeira no canto da sala e começou a fazer. Logo percebendo que algumas questões eram diferentes da que fizeram há alguns dias.</p><p>Tiffany teve que sair logo depois, precisava ministrar outra aula da tarde e deixou os dois a sós. Baekhyun sentiu um pouco de desconforto por ter que ficar sozinho com aquele homem que não gostava nem um pouco, mas decidiu relaxar e fazer uma boa prova, só assim para se livrar de uma vez daquele problema.</p><p>Se concentrou nas questões e respondeu algumas com facilidade. Tudo isso graças as tardes de estudos com a equipe. Baekhyun suspirou baixinho, passando os dedos por seu cabelo castanho bagunçado e se perguntando como seus amigos da equipe estavam. Queria poder terminar essa prova e ir conversar com todo mundo, mas sabia que não era possível no momento, e talvez nunca fosse.</p><p>Levantou da cadeira com um pouco de dor nas pernas e costas, havia passado mais de uma hora ali e sentia fome. Pegou a prova e jogou na mesa do Diretor, que parecia focado em seu celular.</p><p>— Toma, provavelmente eu tirei um sete ou oito. Consegui responder quase tudo.</p><p>O homem olhou incrédulo para o rapaz e nada disse ao vê-lo sair cabisbaixo. Voltou para seu celular e deixou a prova lá, não acreditava nas palavras daquele garoto.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Uma nova semana havia se passado, e tudo parecia voltar ao normal aos poucos. Nos primeiros dias Baekhyun teve que ouvir sermões e mais sermões de seus pais sobre sua falta de consideração pelos estudos e por eles, o quão irresponsável era, e o garoto apenas ouvia tudo em silêncio e concordava. O que menos queria era ter que bater de frente com alguém a essa altura do campeonato.</p><p>Pela escola, estava tudo tranquilo com seus amigos, e os alunos aos poucos iam esquecendo que alguém o havia entregado. Alguns ataques ainda apareciam pelas redes sociais, mas isso ele já havia aprendido a ignorar há muito tempo. Nos corredores, quando passava pela equipe de quiz, era ignorado todas as vezes, o que ainda o magoava. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde já estaria bem com tudo isso. Viveria sua vida de sempre, ao lado de seus amigos, fingindo que nunca tinha estado em uma equipe de quiz. Sua maior preocupação era em receber sua nota da prova bimestral, que ele havia feito com todo o seu esforço.</p><p>Com o final da aula andou até a professora, que sorrindo, lhe entregou a prova com os escritos virados para baixo. Baekhyun estranhou um pouco, com medo de ter tirado uma péssima nota.  Ao virar a folha se viu sorrindo quando viu o número escrito de caneta vermelha. Setenta e nove, havia tirado quase oitenta na prova. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você tinha capacidade Baekhyun, você que não enxergava isso.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu, um pouco acanhado.</p><p>— Obrigado, professora Tiffany.</p><p>— Sabe rapaz, eu gosto muito de você. Entendo que tenha problemas em casa e que deve ser difícil conciliar com os estudos algumas vezes. Me vejo muito em você.</p><p>Baekhyun assentiu, agradecendo a ela pela ajuda.</p><p>— Muito obrigado, de verdade.</p><p>— Conversei essa semana inteira com o Diretor e o convenci a deixar você continuar na escola. Mesmo que você não tirasse a nota suficiente para o outro ano.</p><p>O garoto já não sabia como agradecer. Se curvou mais ainda, quase se ajoelhando para demonstrar sua profunda gratidão para com a professora.</p><p>— Eu sabia que você tinha colado, Baekhyun.</p><p>O garoto ergueu o corpo e arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Como sabia?</p><p>Ela riu, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo bagunçado no lugar.</p><p>— Eu vi você puxando a manga da camisa e olhando direto para o sapato, garoto. Acha que nunca fui aluna e nunca colei na vida?</p><p>Baekhyun riu alto, colocando as mãos na nuca pelo desconforto.</p><p>— Hehehe, às vezes a gente esquece mesmo.</p><p>— Agora que sua situação está resolvida, bem que você podia voltar à equipe, não é?</p><p>Baekhyun, que ainda estava um pouco envergonhado de ter sido descoberto pela professora, negou com a cabeça, tensionando os lábios em um riso um pouco triste.</p><p>— Acho melhor não professora, eles já devem ter achado outra pessoa nesse tempo todo que tô longe.</p><p>— Te asseguro que todos estão com saudades de você. Até o Kyungsoo.</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Duvido.</p><p>Tiffany suspirou, sentindo-se cansada. Olhou para Baekhyun e tentou sorrir.</p><p>— Bom, você é que sabe, garoto. A Nacional é daqui a duas semanas, se quiser aparecer por lá, sabe que será bem recebido.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, agradecendo mais uma vez, sem falar nada. A professora pegou sua bolsa e cumprimentou ele, saindo da sala. Ele a seguiu logo depois e se assustou ao ser parado no corredor por uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e constatou que era nada mais, nada menos que Johnny.</p><p>— Ei cara, sério. — Ele parecia agitado, enfiando os dedos no bolso da calça social azul marinho. — Obrigado aí por não ter me entregado, sabe como é difícil fazer o que eu faço.</p><p>Baekhyun riu, coçando atrás da orelha.</p><p>— Tudo bem cara, fica de boa. Eu nunca faria isso com você.</p><p>— Eu também quero te dizer que não sou o responsável pelo vazamento. Jamais entregaria alguém que faz negócios comigo, você sabe, preciso manter tudo nos eixos.</p><p>Johnny era um cara legal no fim das contas. Doido, mas legal. Baekhyun se aproximou mais dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro para acalmá-lo.</p><p>— Sério, tá tudo bem. — Sorriu, passando confiança. — Eu já tô de boa com tudo isso, de verdade.</p><p>Johnny assentiu e saiu apressado, sabe-se lá para onde. Baekhyun deu a volta para ir ao banheiro, estava apertado e de lá iria para o refeitório, a fome já começava a fazer efeito.</p><p>Deu uma corridinha quando estava se aproximando e abriu a porta do banheiro com certa urgência, dando de cara com Do Kyungsoo e levando um baita susto. De todas as pessoas que poderia ver por ali, a que menos queria encontrar era com ele. Já havia se conformado que tudo estava acabado e não queria se torturar mais.</p><p>— Dá pra sair da frente da porta, por favor? — Ouviu Kyungsoo dizer, seus lábios tensos.</p><p>Baekhyun parecia em transe, olhando para aquele rosto tão bonito que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos Deuses.</p><p>Percebeu que o rosto de Kyungsoo estava muito vermelho e sua expressão não era das melhores. Acordou de seus devaneios e se afastou rapidamente, vendo-o passar por si feito bala. Seu coração batia forte no peito, pensava que não podia se abalar tanto assim com alguém, mas estava, o que era terrível. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não continuava a pensar nele, em seu beijo e em seus toques. Em como queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente. Engoliu em seco e entrou no banheiro, tentando voltar para a vida real.</p><p>A noite quando chegou em casa. Antes de entrar em seu quarto, ouviu um sermão não só de sua mãe, mas de seu pai também. Não costumava dizer nada nesses casos, mas dessa vez precisava falar.</p><p>— Vocês não confiam em mim mesmo, né? — Baekhyun tirou a prova da bolsa e mostrou para os dois. — Tá aí. Eu tirei setenta e nove. Satisfeitos?</p><p>A mãe segurou o papel um pouco chocada, e Baekhyun bufou baixinho, seguindo para seu quarto. Estava farto de tudo, farto de verdade. Jogou a mochila em qualquer canto e sentiu o celular vibrar, era uma ligação de um número que não conhecia. Odiava atender números estranhos, mas sentia que precisava atender aquele.</p><p>— Alô? Quem é?</p><p>— Baekhyun! É a Joy...</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu seu coração pulsar como nunca. Não esperava receber uma ligação daquelas.</p><p>— Ah. Oi Joy... Como vai? </p><p>— Nada bem. — A garota disse, baixinho. — Hoje na hora do almoço Kyungsoo estava transtornado, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.</p><p>— Ele viu mesmo um. Eu.</p><p>— Não seja brincalhão, Baek. Eu sabia que ele tinha te visto.</p><p>— Hahaha — Baekhyun tentou rir de modo irônico para descontrair.</p><p>— O que eu faço com você, hein? — Joy reclamou. — Só sei que o Soo sente sua falta, garoto! Ele não fala, mas eu sei que sente, da pra ver em deus olhos. Você bem que podia conversar com ele pra se resolverem de uma vez. Não estamos te condenando por colar na prova. Mesmo sendo uma coisa errada, acredito que você aprendeu com as consequências.</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo pela centésima vez ao ter que explicar tudo de novo.</p><p>— Obrigada pela ligação Sooyoung, mas eu passo dessa vez. Acho que é melhor me manter afastado mesmo.</p><p>— Baek! Você podia pelo menos tentar.</p><p>— Não acho que seja uma boa hora, me desculpa. De verdade. — Baekhyun disse, ouvindo os gritos de Joy no outro lado da linha antes de desligar.</p><p>Se jogou em sua cama e olhou para seu celular que tocava com uma nova ligação de Sooyoung. Deixou o aparelho na cabeceira ao lado e ficou a olhar para o teto, com as mãos no peito, observando a luz forte e amarela do quarto e tentando não pensar em nada, mas falhando miseravelmente. Em sua mente flashes vinham desde o primeiro dia em que viu Kyungsoo pela escola e o achou o cara mais idiota do mundo, até esse momento, em que podia sentir que estava perdendo algo que já fazia parte de si. E sabia que era ele. Do Kyungsoo era o nerd que aquecia seu coração, que o deixava a sorrir feito bobo, que o fazia rir com suas péssimas piadas, que o deixava bravo e com sede de vitória, que o impulsionava a querer sempre mais. Do Kyungsoo era, pela primeira vez, sua verdadeira paixão, e pelo visto, seu maior sofrimento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>O X da Questão - Capítulo 07</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duas semanas depois, a escola já nem lembrava mais que Byun Baekhyun havia colado na prova. Ele já podia gozar de sua popularidade e andar tranquilo com seus amigos pelos corredores. Em casa era a mesma ladainha de seus pais brigando. Assistiu ao jogo de seus amigos no final de semana e depois saiu com eles para comemorar a vitória. Conseguiu estudar para uma prova de física e ainda ficou na média. Depois de muito tempo foi na biblioteca e alugou um livro para um trabalho de história e dormiu na casa de Sehun no sábado junto de Chanyeol, Minseok e Jongin. Os cinco amigos passaram a noite disputando quem ganhava no <em>Mortal Kombat</em> e logo adormeceram no chão mesmo, de tão cansados que estavam.</p><p>A única coisa que parecia faltar para ele eram olhares e sorrisos de Do Kyungsoo no seu dia a dia. Não o encontrava em lugar nenhum e sentia que ele o estava evitando. Nos primeiros dias ficou magoado e pensou em ir atrás dele e brigar, falar qualquer coisa, xingar e pedir explicações. No entanto, os dias foram passando e acabou esquecendo, logo deixando o assunto morrer.</p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun acordou no sábado às cinco da manhã com os gritos de seus pais. Dessa vez a briga parecia séria e sua mãe estava chorando e jogando várias coisas em direção a seu pai. Baekhyun estava assustado, era a primeira vez que via uma briga tão grande entre os dois.</p><p>— Você é um atraso em minha vida!</p><p>— E você também. Não queria mais ter que olhar na sua cara!</p><p>— Muito menos eu!</p><p>Baekhyun coçou seus olhos, ficando bravo. Não aguentava mais. Não podia mais aguentar aquilo. Já havia visto demais, já havia sofrido demais por todos esses dias com seus próprios problemas para ter que aguentar esses dois egoístas do caralho, brigando sem se importar que ele estava ali os observando. Quanta vergonha sentiu, por si, por eles, pelos vizinhos que só falavam mal. Odiava viver dessa forma, não podia mais aturar esse circo.</p><p>— Eu vou me separar de você! Já aguentei demais!</p><p>— Pois separe, é o melhor para nós!</p><p>— Chega! — Baekhyun gritou, chamando a atenção dos dois. Sua mãe estava com um pote de vidro na mão e ameaçava jogar, mas parou ao ouvir o filho. — Chega disso pelo amor de Deus! Eu não aguento mais vocês dois! Eu que devia sair dessa casa e nunca mais voltar!</p><p>Seus pais arregalaram os olhos, assustados. Nunca viram Baekhyun agir dessa forma. Ele sentou-se no sofá e chamou os dois, seu rosto muito sério.</p><p>— Meu filho… Nós não sabíamos que você ia acordar e ver… isso. — Sua mãe começou dizendo. — Nós…</p><p>— Não quero mais saber de desculpas. Eu quero a verdade, e agora.</p><p>Sua mãe e seu pai, sentados um de frente para o outro, se encararam por alguns minutos em silêncio e se remexeram no sofá, desconfortáveis. Baekhyun esperaria a manhã inteira se fosse preciso, tinha muito tempo. Não queria era ter que continuar aguentando essas brigas que em sua cabeça não faziam o menor sentido.</p><p>— Filho, é um assunto complicado, e não queríamos que você ficasse mais estressado ainda…</p><p>— Mais do que eu já fico com essas brigas de vocês? Eu só quero que tudo se resolva. — Baekhyun sentiu seu olho esquerdo piscar sozinho devido ao estresse que estava passando. Respirou fundo, tentando encarar aqueles dois. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e se não quiserem me contar tudo bem. Mas vocês precisam decidir logo o que querem da vida de vocês. Sério. Se for pra se separar que separem logo, é melhor do que viver brigando.</p><p>— Sim… — Seus pais responderam quase em uníssono.</p><p>— É sério. Se resolvam.</p><p>— Nós prometemos que vamos resolver, tudo bem? Quando nos decidirmos a gente senta com você de novo e conta tudo.</p><p>Baekhyun sentia-se um pouco triste, mas de certa forma, aliviado por ver que seus pais estavam lhe garantindo um entendimento pela primeira vez. Foi aí que um estalo surgiu em sua cabeça e ele lembrou da Nacional. Baixou o rosto e ficou a refletir se deveria mesmo fazer isso. Olhou para o relógio em seu celular e já era quase seis horas da manhã, se pegasse o metrô chegaria em cima da hora no evento. Levantou com pressa do sofá e olhou atordoado para frente.</p><p>— Eu… eu preciso fazer algo. — disse, correndo para seu quarto.</p><p>Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu no guarda-roupa, escovou os dentes e colocou um perfume de qualquer jeito. Estava nervoso e nem sabia se a loucura que faria daria certo, mas com o que disse a seus pais, percebeu que precisava tomar uma decisão em sua vida também, mesmo que tivesse um <em>“não”</em> como resposta, ao menos não morreria de remorso por não ter tentado nada.</p><p>Enquanto estava sentado naquele vagão, Baekhyun recapitulou tudo o que havia feito em sua vida até ali, se tocando de que não era uma pessoa que sabia fazer escolhas, e vivia se lamentando dessas escolhas na maior parte do tempo. No entanto, sabia e entendia que a vida era uma constante escolha. Só o fato de decidir não escolher já se torna uma escolha. E por isso preferia olhar para seus passos até aquele momento, — sentado naquele banco do vagão e olhando para a janela —, como sua vida sendo vivida pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, e sem arrependimentos. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo e deixava seu coração quente e feliz, então iria até o fim. Colocou os fones e passou a ouvir suas músicas enquanto não chegava em seu destino.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>A estação Chunui estava lotada naquele horário e Baekhyun se viu um pouco perdido. Estava em cima da hora e ainda teria que pedir um uber para o local do evento que seria sediado na Universidade de Bucheon. Só esperava que a equipe não fosse a primeira a competir e assim poderia os convencer de participar. Correu apressado em meio a tanta gente naquele vai e vem e entrou no primeiro táxi que viu. Não conhecia Bucheon com tanta propriedade, mas era uma cidade bonita e quem sabe depois tivesse algum tempo para conhecer melhor.</p><p>— Você está indo pro evento Nacional de Quiz?</p><p>Baekhyun olhou para o motorista e sorriu, concordando.</p><p>— Estou sim, e estou atrasado.</p><p>— Ainda são sete e cinquenta, fica tranquilo que às vezes atrasa e em vez de começar às sete e meia, só começa às oito.</p><p>— Certo. — Baekhyun respondeu, se sentindo um pouco mais tranquilo.</p><p>— Já é a terceira vez que a cidade sedia esse evento, então a gente já acostumou.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>— Eu imagino.</p><p>Os eventos de Quiz aconteciam a cada ano em uma cidade da região metropolitana de Seul, e Bucheon era a cidade escolhida de 2020. Que já recebia eventos estudantis há muitos anos, o que ajudava a movimentar mais essas cidades, o comércio e até mesmo o turismo. Era uma boa maneira também de conhecer pessoas novas e até engatar um romance entre pessoas de diferentes cidades. Baekhyun se viu montando histórias de amor assim em sua cabeça, pensando como esses casais venciam a distância quilométrica, morando no mesmo país.</p><p>— Chegamos!</p><p>O rapaz acordou de seus pensamentos fanfiqueiros para olhar a grandiosidade da Universidade de Bucheon. Era um prédio enorme, e saber onde estava sendo sediado o evento ali dentro seria complicado. Baekhyun pagou o motorista e andou a passos apressados para a entrada. Se informou com um guarda sobre o evento e correu ao descobrir que já havia começado no auditório principal da universidade, que ficava no quinto andar. Pegou o primeiro elevador que viu e apertou três vezes o botão do número cinco, um pouco desesperado e sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Quanto mais se aproximava daquele auditório, mais sentia o nervosismo a lhe consumir. Suas mãos começaram a suar, suas pernas pareciam querer vacilar e roía as unhas de tanta ansiedade. O elevador parou no quinto andar e ao ver que já era oito horas em seu celular, Baekhyun correu com toda a força que tinha em seu corpo. Viu um funcionário no meio do caminho e perguntou para que direção ficava o auditório, correndo mais ainda ao ver que tinha ido para o lado errado. Estava mesmo atrasado e talvez perdesse a chance de participar da Nacional, mas queria vê-lo, queria poder conversar e se desculpar por tudo. Tentar recomeçar, quem sabe. Ao menos era nisso que tentava se agarrar.</p><p>Chegou em frente a porta do auditório e precisou parar um pouco para respirar. Era mesmo um sedentário e deveria voltar a praticar algum esporte, ou pelo menos, correr nos finais de semana. Abriu a porta e viu uma mulher sorridente ao lado, sentada em uma mesa com alguns papéis em cima.</p><p>— Bom dia, veio se cadastrar para assistir?</p><p>— Sim. — Baekhyun respondeu apressado, assinando seu nome e sua escola em uma das listas.</p><p>Observou ao redor e o evento já contava com as primeiras duas equipes que disputavam. Olhou no painel e viu que seriam somente quatro equipes dessa vez: X da Questão, Matemáticos, Champions e Quizzers, que estavam disputando a vaga da final naquele momento. Baekhyun olhou para os painéis onde continham informações das equipes e pressionou os lábios ao ver que Moon Taeil estava mesmo em seu lugar na equipe. Respirou profundamente, mesmo que já tivessem um substituto precisava falar com o Soo.</p><p>Andou até o final do auditório com cautela, observando a movimentação e entrou por uma portinha, sabia que todas as equipes ficavam em uma sala assistindo as outras equipes disputarem. O local estava um pouco escuro e passava muitas pessoas por ali que eram da organização. Andou mais um pouco e logo achou umas cadeiras ao canto e uma televisão que transmitia o evento. Baekhyun inspirou e expirou, tomando toda a coragem que achou não ter ao se aproximar.</p><p>— Eu disse que não viria, mas aqui estou, pessoal. — Baekhyun disse, acenando e sorrindo, acanhado.</p><p>Todos olharam para o lado e ficaram em choque. A outra equipe que sentava nos bancos da frente parecia não estar entendendo nada e ficaram assistindo, curiosos para saber quem era o rapaz de cabelo castanho que acenava.</p><p>— Baekhyun, eu sabia que você viria! — A professora Young disse, batendo palmas de tanta felicidade.</p><p>— Baek! — Park Sooyoung, que chegava com um copo de água disse, se aproximando e sorrindo.</p><p>Os garotos se levantaram dos bancos e se aproximaram também.</p><p>— Agora vocês dois me devem cinquenta pratas, cada um. — Yixing disse, sorrindo faceiro.</p><p>— Isso não é justo! Quem ia adivinhar que o Baek estaria aqui? — Junmyeon reclamou.</p><p>— Eu jurava que não. — Jongdae falou, dando de ombros. — Mas que bom que veio. — deu dois tapinhas nas costas do Baek, sorrindo.</p><p>Baekhyun riu, sentindo uma felicidade tomar conta de si. No entanto, olhou para o banco e viu Moon Taeil, que parecia confuso com o que estava acontecendo ali. Ao seu lado no outro banco estava Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun engoliu em seco quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele estava sério, e sua expressão não era das melhores. Todos ao redor perceberam e acabaram ficando sérios e um pouco constrangidos pela atmosfera pesada que começou a pairar.</p><p>Moon Taeil deu um meio sorriso. Ele parecia um tanto frustrado, mas se aproximou de Baekhyun e o encarou.</p><p>— Baekhyun, sei que você veio pra participar da equipe e sei o quanto todos queriam você nela, então eu aviso que estou fora da equipe. — disse, deixando alguns bem chocados e outros nem tanto.</p><p>Joy olhou para ele com um pouco de pena, mas não conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria.</p><p>— Muito obrigado Taeil, sei que você queria ficar na equipe. Desculpa por isso mas, nem eu sei se poderei ficar...</p><p>— Como assim? Claro que você… — Joy começou a falar, mas desistiu ao olhar para Kyungsoo. Ele podia ser bem assustador quando queria, com seu jeito sério demais.</p><p>Baekhyun sabia que só havia um jeito, precisava falar ao menos uma parte de tudo o que queria, para amansar mais o coração daquele cabeça dura.</p><p>— Soo, sei que não fui a pessoa mais sincera do mundo com você e nem com a equipe. Peço desculpas por tudo e espero que possamos recomeçar e… — Baekhyun se aproximou mais de Kyungsoo. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão nervoso que estava. Mordeu o lábio inferior e contou até três mentalmente. — Se você deixar, eu queria terminar o que comecei.</p><p>A expectativa de todos era alta demais. De um lado Joy dava pulinhos de leve e estava quase chorando. Do outro, a professora ao longe, transmitia boas energias e esperava que tudo acabasse bem. Um pouco afastado agora, Taeil torcia, mesmo a contragosto, e os outros três rapazes estavam apostando em silêncio se o Do aceitaria ou não.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou um grunhido baixinho e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, levemente incomodado. Seu rosto começou a adquirir uma coloração vermelha e parecia tentar ao máximo manter sua postura de durão. Olhou para os lados e pigarreou.</p><p>— Tá. Tudo bem, você pode competir com a gente hoje. — disse, meio de lado, tentando evitar os olhos de Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>— Muito obrigado! Muito obrigado! — Baekhyun agradeceu alegremente e todos comemoraram.</p><p>— Baek está finalmente de volta!! — Joy gritou, feliz demais.</p><p>— Agora, vocês me devem trinta pratas. — Junmyeon disse, fazendo sua dancinha da vitória, enquanto os outros dois sorriam, frustrados.</p><p>Joy correu para abraçar Baekhyun e os dois comemoraram juntos. A professora Tiffany saiu da sala com Moon Taeil e foram na organização do evento avisar da troca de participante. O time agora estava completo, com todos os integrantes que realmente importava.</p><p>Logo já estavam em seus assentos, sendo ovacionados por todos que assistiam ao campeonato. Baekhyun estava radiante. Como havia sentido saudades daquela sensação de nervosismo e gostinho de vitória antecipada. Ver todos prestando atenção em suas respostas e torcendo para sua equipe era algo inexplicável. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo inteiro e a adrenalina o fazia vibrar. Confiava que podia fazer um bom trabalho. Os Matemáticos eram um bom grupo, mas sabia que uma hora eles conseguiam se desestabilizar no meio da competição e dificilmente conseguiriam ganhar.</p><p>Baekhyun prestou atenção a todos que estavam sentados e sorriu ao ver que Chanyeol e seus amigos estavam todos lá.</p><p>— O que Chanyeol está fazendo aqui, Joy?</p><p>Joy olhou para a plateia e sorriu, apontando para seu irmão.</p><p>— Ele sempre vem com os meninos me prestigiar nas finais. Você que nunca quis vir em nenhuma.</p><p>Baekhyun riu, um pouco desconcertado.</p><p>— Sim, eu odiava tudo isso aqui, por isso não vinha. — deu de ombros, abaixando a cabeça.</p><p>— Mas e agora?</p><p>— Ah agora. — Olhou para a outra ponta. Kyungsoo estava lá, concentrado a espera do anfitrião começar o jogo. Baekhyun sorriu abobado. — Agora eu amo…</p><p>Joy, que estava na outra ponta, sorriu balançando a cabeça ao perceber para quem o rapaz olhava. O anfitrião se posicionou na frente e anunciou as duas equipes que estavam disputando a vaga final. Champions já havia se classificado e agora aguardava a equipe rival que disputaria a grande final. Todos pareciam nervosos, mas começaram com tudo o que tinham. Logo de cara as perguntas seguiram difíceis e as duas equipes perderam pontos por isso. Baekhyun se viu um pouquinho desesperado, por ter tido tanta confiança logo de cara. Na verdade se sentia enferrujado com aquelas perguntas, e todos esses dias afastado de sua rotina de estudos só comprovou que quem participa desses campeonatos precisa estar constantemente se atualizando.</p><p>Conseguiram ganhar a partida e seguir para a final com muita dificuldade, mas acabaram perdendo pontos tão essenciais para a final. Precisavam ter sorte e responder as perguntas com cautela no próximo desafio. Mesmo que contabilizassem mais perguntas que a outra equipe, sem a pontuação necessária ainda era capaz de perderem o campeonato. Baekhyun começou a se preocupar e a pensar se ele deveria ter entrado de última hora na competição. Se culparia caso perdessem, e nunca mais participaria de qualquer campeonato. Bebeu um pouco de água e seguiu para uma das janelas do corredor, queria ver um pouco a cidade bonita daquela altura e tomar um ar, estava se sentindo sufocado.</p><p>— Cara, porque você não disse que estaria aqui?</p><p>Baekhyun olhou para o lado e viu Chanyeol surgir com Jongin ao seu lado. Minseok e Sehun vinham logo mais atrás.</p><p>— Eu nem sabia que vocês estariam aqui também!</p><p>— Eu tinha que prestigiar minha irmãzinha. — Chanyeol disse, se aproximando e dando um abraço caloroso em Baekhyun. — Mas estou feliz que você conseguiu voltar pra equipe.</p><p>Os dois se separaram e Baekhyun os olhou um pouco envergonhado.</p><p>— É, mas vocês viram né? Eu fui péssimo e a equipe perdeu pontos por minha causa.</p><p>— Mas a gente vai ganhar sim! Confia. — Sooyoung disse, chegando perto dos garotos.</p><p>Chanyeol puxou a irmã e a abraçou de lado, sorrindo e concordando.</p><p>— Escuta a minha irmã que você vai longe.</p><p>— Depois daqui podemos ir todos pra algum lugar e comemorar a vitória. — Minseok avisou, animado.</p><p>Sehun apenas sorriu e concordou com todos.</p><p>— Baek hoje ganha o campeonato ou se dá bem no amor? — Jongin perguntou, curioso.</p><p>— Vai ser os dois, podem apostar. — Joy respondeu no lugar de Baek, deixando o garoto mais envergonhado ainda.</p><p>Voltaram para seus lugares para ver qual das equipes que haviam perdido ficaria em terceiro lugar. Depois de uma disputa acirrada, os Matemáticos ganharam por pouco a disputa, levando para casa a medalha de bronze.</p><p>Na sala o grupo se reunia em um círculo, precisavam de uma estratégia que os levaria para a vitória.</p><p>— Fiquem tranquilos e só apertem o botão se estiverem confiantes de que sabem a resposta, certo? — Kyungsoo disse.</p><p>— Vamos à luta, não se desesperem. Esse é o nosso momento! — Jongdae disse, tentando animar a todos.</p><p>Joy esticou a mão no meio e cada um colocou a sua em cima. Balançaram três vezes e gritaram:</p><p>— O X da Questão!</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Seguiram para o palco, o apresentador já estava anunciando a grande final. As duas equipes classificadas, se cumprimentaram e cada um sentou em seus lugares. Baekhyun se viu um pouco mais nervoso dessa vez, a confiança toda que havia adquirido da primeira partida estava indo pouco por água abaixo, mesmo que Jongdae tenha encorajado a todos junto de Kyungsoo. Inclusive ele se encontrava mais nervoso por ter sentado ao lado do Do, a proximidade dos dois era tanta que seus ombros roçavam de leve quando inclinavam para frente, e Baekhyun sentia seu braço formigar um pouco. A vontade de abraçar aquele garoto ao seu lado era tanta que  passou a bater os pés no chão para manter o autocontrole.</p><p>A primeira rodada finalmente começou e todos estavam atentos. Dessa vez havia uma mulher sorteando as questões. Um globo transparente ficava no meio das equipes e girava com as perguntas dentro. A assistente de palco tirava uma de cada vez e lia em voz alta, assim que ela terminava de ler, qualquer uma das equipes podia apertar o botão para responder. Cada pergunta valia cerca de trinta a cinquenta pontos, então era importante não errar muito para a pontuação final não descer. Champions começou bem na frente, respondendo praticamente as primeiras dez perguntas, fazendo a equipe X da Questão ficar cada vez mais preocupada.</p><p>— Nossa final está acirrada hoje, pessoal! Vamos ver quem sobrevive até o final. — O apresentador falou para sacudir os participantes. Olhou para a assistente e indicou com um gesto para ela sortear mais uma pergunta.</p><p>Ela tirou uma e estendeu para todos, lendo em voz alta:</p><p>— Júpiter e Plutão são os correlatos romanos de quais deuses gregos?</p><p>Baekhyun apertou o botão com pressa na mesma hora que Kyungsoo e suas mãos ficaram uma por cima da outra. Encarou-o um pouco desconcertado e tirou a sua mão de cima da dele, indicando que respondesse.</p><p>— Zeus e Hades.</p><p>— Certa resposta! — A assistente falou, sorrindo.</p><p>Logo mais ela já estava lendo outra pergunta:</p><p>— Qual o maior animal terrestre?</p><p>— O elefante africano! — Yixing respondeu.</p><p>— Tem certeza disso? — A mulher perguntou.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Ela fez um pequeno suspense, mas logo abriu um sorriso.</p><p>— Certa resposta!</p><p>Comemoraram mais uma vez e continuaram na disputa, sempre tentando apertar o botão na frente. Estavam indo bem, mesmo apreensivos com o resultado final.</p><p>— Antiga construção de grande porte feita pelo homem, a única que restou das Sete Maravilhas do Mundo Antigo. — A assistente leu de novo, olhando para os participantes.</p><p>— Pirâmides de Gizé! — Junmyeon respondeu.</p><p>A mulher confirmou a resposta correta e eles comemoraram. Após mais um bocado de perguntas, o apresentador parou por alguns minutos para fazer um pequeno discurso sobre vencer e perder, que Baekhyun mal prestou atenção. Sua preocupação maior era com Kyungsoo. Estava tentando ao máximo não pirar de nervosismo pelo campeonato e por saber que o garoto que amava estava ao seu lado.</p><p>— Agora teremos nossa última pergunta, e quem a responder corretamente ganhará a partida. Se os pontos da equipe forem maiores, o campeonato e primeiro lugar é garantido!</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu as mãos ficarem geladas, estava passando mal e precisava se esforçar para ser rápido se quisessem vencer. Haviam respondido menos perguntas que o outro grupo e essa última garantia uma grande pontuação, podendo ajudá-los a vencer. A assistente tirou a pergunta e finalmente começou a ler:</p><p>— Seu reinado foi de 1418 a 1450 e ele é conhecido por introduzir o <em>hangul</em> na <em>Dinastia</em> <em>Joseon</em>. Qual o nome desse rei?</p><p>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e se inclinou rapidamente para apertar o botão. Seu coração queria saltar pela boca, tinha certeza disso. Olhou para o lado e Kyungsoo o encarava com surpresa. Os dois sabiam que aquela pergunta significava a festa onde se beijaram, e o tom escarlate já tomava de conta de suas bochechas. Desviaram o olhar e Baekhyun levantou as mãos, indicando que responderia. A assistente olhou para ele e lhe deu o aval para a resposta. Ele se inclinou, respirou fundo e sorriu.</p><p>— <em>Rei Sejong, o Grande</em>.</p><p>Houve mais um momento de suspense, que demorou mais do que era esperado e Baekhyun podia jurar que subiria pelas paredes.</p><p>— Isso mesmo! Certa resposta! — O apresentador afirmou.</p><p>Todo mundo aplaudiu e as duas equipes levantaram, comemorando a pergunta final e olhando para o apresentador.</p><p>— Agora vamos ver a pontuação de cada equipe. Champions ganhou a partida, mas será que ganhou o campeonato?</p><p>O telão no final mostrou os números bagunçados das equipes e passou a girar por alguns segundos. Mostrando uma pontuação final de 1280 para Champions e 1299 para O X da Questão. Baekhyun deu um grito. Essa última questão valia os cinquenta pontos que eles precisavam.</p><p>— Nosso vencedor do Campeonato Nacional de Quiz é a equipe O X da Questão que com muita garra virou o jogo de última hora! Parabéns!</p><p>Todo mundo comemorou e bateu palmas. Junmyeon saiu abraçando a todos. Yixing e Joy pulavam em seu canto, comemorando com uma dancinha engraçada. Kyungsoo sorriu e abraçou Jongdae. Virou-se para Baekhyun e tentou decidir se o abraçava ou não, e o garoto que não era besta nem nada, o puxou e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, causando um certo espanto em Kyungsoo. No fim das contas os dois estavam rindo juntos e pulando de alegria no meio do palco.</p><p>Receberam cada um sua medalha de ouro, um pequeno troféu que deixariam no mural da escola. Ganharam também a oportunidade de uma entrevista na Universidade de Bucheon e quem sabe, ter a chance de estudar lá. Desceram as escadas e no <em>backstage</em> encontraram com a professora Tiffany, que estava ao lado de Taeil, Chanyeol e os outros.</p><p>— Vocês foram incríveis! — exclamou, sorridente e se aproximando do grupo.</p><p>Abraçou cada um dos alunos. Baekhyun esperou chegar sua vez e olhou de longe para a professora Young. Sorrindo, foi até ela e a abraçou, sentindo-se confortável pela primeira vez na vida ao fazer isso com um adulto que não fosse seus pais. Ao se afastarem sorriram um para o outro.</p><p>— Professora. Muito obrigado por acreditar em mim e me ajudar quando mais ninguém parecia querer. — Baek disse, se curvando, precisava agradecer quantas vezes fosse preciso.</p><p>— Não precisa se curvar, você fez tudo por seu próprio esforço! Eu apenas dei um empurrãozinho. — Tiffany disse, segurando Baekhyun pelos ombros, um pouco com vergonha pelos agradecimentos.</p><p>— Professora Tiffany é a melhor! — Sooyoung gritou, o que fez os outros alunos gritar também, aumentando a vergonha da professora.</p><p>Baekhyun olhou ao redor e percebeu que Kyungsoo não estava ali. Mas antes de sair sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para a frente e Taeil o olhava com um semblante um pouco envergonhado.</p><p>— Quero te pedir desculpas, Baek.</p><p>Baekhyun não estava entendendo nada, apenas queria sair dali e ir atrás de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Pelo quê?</p><p>Taeil o encarou e passou os dedos pela nuca, envergonhado.</p><p>— Eu que fiz o seu <em>exposed</em> no twitter. — Ele começou. — Você sabe, eu acho que deixei esse lance da prova subir à cabeça. Eu queria pegar o seu lugar por achar que você não merecia, mas no fim das contas, você merece estar na equipe mais do que eu.</p><p>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginaria que teria sido aquele garoto que tivera feito aquilo. Mas já estava tão bem consigo mesmo e com tudo o que havia acontecido que apenas sorriu e tocou nos ombros do rapaz, demonstrando um pouco de compreensão.</p><p>— Tudo bem Taeil, essas coisas acontecem. Você é um cara inteligente e tenho certeza que vai encontrar o seu lugar. — disse, vendo que Taeil ainda queria falar consigo, mas estava com tanta pressa que não podia esperar o que o garoto ainda tinha para falar.</p><p>Baekhyun olhou para o bebedouro mais a frente e avistou Kyungsoo. Ajeitou seu cabelo bagunçado e olhou bem para sua roupa, dando de ombros ao ver que não estava tão ruim assim. Com um sorriso enviesado seguiu até ele, um pouco nervoso.</p><p>— Então... Você participou da aposta com os rapazes para saber se eu viria?</p><p>Kyungsoo, que ainda bebia água, se virou e ficou de frente para Baekhyun. Sua expressão parecia mais tranquila, porém um pouco fechada ainda.</p><p>— Não precisei.</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Por quê não?</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans. Ele estava com a camiseta verde da equipe, com seu nome bordado no lado direito. </p><p>— Eu sabia que você viria.</p><p>Baekhyun se aproximou mais dele, sorrindo de um jeito malicioso e cruzou os braços.</p><p>— Como tinha tanta certeza? — Provocou.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu, dando de ombros novamente.</p><p>— Não sei, acho que você me deve depois de tudo. — Devolveu, cruzando os braços também.</p><p>Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, surpreso.</p><p>— Eu te devo o quê?</p><p>— Deixa eu ver... — Kyungsoo olhou para seus dedos e começou a contar. — Me fazer ganhar a Nacional, se esforçar como prometeu. Me deve explicações por ter sumido sem conversar. Ah! E me deve outro beijo.</p><p>Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, dando uma gargalhada. Estava chocado com a resposta. Seu rosto que já estava vermelho, ficou mais ainda, e seu coração batia de modo frenético.</p><p>— Eu… eu pensei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você não ia mais querer saber de mim, por isso me afastei. — Conseguiu responder depois de se recuperar do riso.</p><p>Kyungsoo baixou o rosto e voltou a encarar Baekhyun, sua expressão era de calmaria. Tirou as mãos do bolso e levou-as para o ombro de Baek, se aproximando mais.</p><p>— Eu quis me afastar nos primeiros dias, mas depois percebi que uma conversa era o suficiente pra gente se entender.</p><p>Baekhyun concordou.</p><p>— Então da próxima vez vamos conversar, beleza? Nada de se afastar e evitar o problema, só vai ser pior pra gente. — complementou.</p><p>— Sim, me desculpa por tudo Soo, eu quero recomeçar com você.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Baekhyun que já estava mais perto, sorriu.</p><p>— Não vai ser assim tão fácil não viu, mocin…</p><p>A fala de Kyungsoo foi interrompida por um beijo. Seus lábios pressionados um no outro era o suficiente para as ditas borboletas passarem por todo o corpo, os deixando arrepiados.</p><p>— Hmm… — Kyungsoo gemeu, se afastando e dando uns tapinhas em Baekhyun. — Você tá louco? Me beijar assim na frente desse pessoal todo?</p><p>Baekhyun fingiu que nem ouviu e o puxou pela cintura, colando mais nele e segurando seu rosto com a mão direita. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos sem falar nada e apenas se beijaram com calma e sem pressa. Baekhyun precisava admitir que estava com saudade daqueles lábios. Era tão bom beijá-lo que se perguntou repetidas vezes sobre ser um idiota que não havia aproveitado mais daqueles lábios. Só que dessa vez não perderia tempo, sua missão seria a de beijar Do Kyungsoo muitas e muitas vezes todos os dias agora.</p><p>Joy ao longe viu os dois garotos encostados ao lado do bebedouro aos beijos e deu vários pulos de alegria, assustando a todos que por ali estavam.</p><p>— O meu casal finalmente está acontecendo!!</p><p>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se separaram e abaixaram suas cabeças, envergonhados demais com todos os olhares em sua volta. </p><p>— Tá vendo? Bem que eu disse que esses dois iam acabar sendo mais que amigos. — Chanyeol falou, apontando para os dois logo mais a frente.</p><p>— Eu lembro desse dia. E o Baek ainda disse que nunca aconteceria. — Sehun complementou, concordando.</p><p>— É por isso que eu sempre digo que vocês precisam me ouvir mais. Eu quase sempre tô certo.</p><p>Todo mundo começou a rir. Chanyeol não existia mesmo, era uma figura.</p><p>— Tá bom amor, a gente sabe. — Jongin respondeu, tentando amenizar e segurando na mão do namorado.</p><p>Os participantes e as pessoas começaram a se mexer para sair do teatro quando  o lugar já estava um pouco mais vazio.</p><p>— Ei pombinhos! Vamos logo comemorar que eu tô morrendo de fome! — Chanyeol exclamou, chamando os dois.</p><p>Baekhyun e Kyungsoo assentiram ao longe e deram as mãos, seguindo um pouco mais afastados em silêncio. Quando já estavam do lado de fora, sorriram por saber que as coisas seriam diferentes agora. </p><p>Baekhyun sentiu o estômago fazer um leve barulho e olhou para Kyungsoo aos risos. Estavam com muita fome e já devia ter passado do horário de almoço.</p><p>— Então…</p><p>— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou.</p><p>— Podemos sair na sexta depois da aula?</p><p>— Nós vamos estudar juntos Baek, não dá.</p><p>— E no sábado?</p><p>Kyungsoo negou.</p><p>— Também vou estudar. Temos prova de novo, esqueceu?</p><p>— E na outra semana?</p><p>— É semana de prova Baek, não rola.</p><p>Baekhyun encolheu os ombros, desanimado.</p><p>— Meu Deus! Pra quê eu fui me apaixonar por um <em>nerd</em> que só quer passar o dia inteiro estudando? — reclamou.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu alto. Baekhyun o olhou de cara feia e soltou sua mão, cruzando os braços emburrado e o Soo riu mais ainda.</p><p>— Ei, vem cá Baek! Eu tô brincando…</p><p>Do outro lado da rua, a turma toda riu da cena.</p><p>— Esses dois ainda nem namorando estão e já brigaram?</p><p>— Esses daí viviam brigando na sala de estudos, não vai ser diferente agora, Chanyeol. — Joy disse, dando de ombros.</p><p> </p><p>■■■</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun não sabia como se sentir, havia dito tudo o que precisava, e pensava que estava bem com sua vida do jeito que ela estava. Agora que tudo parecia começar a entrar nos eixos, se viu chorando o que nunca antes tinha chorado em toda a sua vida. Bem que diziam que psicólogo parecia ter um poder de fazer a pessoa falar tudo e resgatar coisas que pensava terem sumido, mas que na realidade sempre estiveram ali, em algum lugar do âmago.</p><p>Depois de se acalmar um pouco mais, Baekhyun bebeu um copo d’água que o psicólogo lhe entregou e com isso se despediu de sua primeira sessão. Já no corredor, seguiu para o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Respirou fundo e colocou um sorriso na boca. Apesar da primeira sessão difícil, estava mais leve só pelo fato de ter colocado muita coisa que precisava para fora.</p><p>Andou até a recepção e sorriu largo ao ver que Kyungsoo o esperava sentado em um dos bancos.</p><p>— E aí? Como foi de primeira sessão? — Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para o Byun, que prontamente a segurou.</p><p>Os dois saíram da clínica e Baekhyun permaneceu calado até estarem na calçada. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para a avenida, enquanto andavam até a parada de ônibus mais próxima.</p><p>— Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava, imaginei que não estava mal com a separação de meus pais, mas no fim das contas descobri que não é bem assim…</p><p>— A gente sempre pensa que está bem com tudo à nossa volta.</p><p>— Sim. Mas eu estou feliz que pude finalmente me consultar. Tudo graças a você Soo. — Baekhyun levantou a mão do agora, namorado, e a beijou. — Obrigado, de verdade.</p><p>— Que graças a mim o quê! — Kyungsoo tirou sua mão, sentindo seu rosto corar. — Você viu que precisava, e eu indiquei essa clínica em que também me consulto.</p><p>— Mas você veio comigo, se não fosse isso acho que teria desistido.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Não pode. Inclusive é bom você se acostumar, nem sempre vou poder vir com você.</p><p>Baekhyun fez um biquinho, amuado.</p><p>— Poxa… que triste.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, voltando a segurar a mão dele.</p><p>— Mas e agora, pra onde vamos?</p><p>— Ah, pra minha casa!</p><p>— Então eu finalmente vou saber onde <em>Byun Baekhyun</em> mora?</p><p>Os dois chegaram na parada e sentaram no banco de ferro, a espera do ônibus aparecer.</p><p>— Vai sim! — Baekhyun respondeu, sorrindo. — Minha mãe está louca pra te conhecer, ela deve ter arrumado a casa inteira antes de assistir uma de suas aulas online.</p><p>— Ela tá mesmo estudando Enfermagem?</p><p>Baekhyun assentiu, sorrindo.</p><p>— Está sim. — Baekhyun olhou para o celular, já era quase onze horas da manhã. Chegariam a tempo para o almoço, e ainda poderiam passar a tarde juntos naquele dia quente de sábado. — Ela começou semana passada e está super animada, já comprou diversos livros e vive enfurnada neles. Com certeza eu não puxei a ela em relação aos estudos.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu alto.</p><p>— E o seu pai? Vocês estão tendo contato?</p><p>Baekhyun respirou profundamente, ainda era um pouco difícil falar sobre o pai.</p><p>— Ah, entramos sim. Ele está vivendo bem com a outra mulher dele.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou, sério.</p><p>— A gente descobriu que ela tava grávida, você sabe né.</p><p>— Sei sim, você tinha me dito…</p><p>— Pois é. Minha mãe soube, por isso aquela briga toda no dia do Campeonato Nacional. Quando cheguei em casa ele tinha ido embora e eu tive que ser forte e confortar minha mãe, que contou sobre esse relacionamento de anos que ele tinha com essa mulher.</p><p>— Imagino que deve ter sido difícil demonstrar ser forte com essa situação.</p><p>Baekhyun concordou, vendo que o ônibus se aproximava. Os dois subiram rapidamente, e sentaram nas últimas cadeiras. Kyungsoo olhou para ele e sorriu, puxando sua cabeça para encostar em seu ombro.</p><p>— Mas agora você está melhor, e as coisas só tendem a melhorar. Seu pai tomou a decisão necessária, e sua mãe também.</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu em seco, ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre a separação dos pais.</p><p>— Sim, eu espero que tudo fique bem no fim. Estou lutando pra que minha mãe também comece uma terapia.</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu, deslizando os dedos pelo braço de Baekhyun, em um carinho singelo. Não lembrava quando havia começado com aqueles toques sutis, mas amava estar perto do garoto daquele jeito.</p><p>— Vai ser bom pra ela, você vai ver.</p><p>Chegaram na casa do Byun depois de uma longa viagem. Seguiram pelo jardim e entraram na casa a passos apressados. Baekhyun estava com muita fome e precisava de uma comidinha caseira de sua mãe para se ver fortificado, depois de tanto chorar naquela sessão.</p><p>— Mãe! Cheguei! — Baekhyun tirou os sapatos e os deixou na entrada e Kyungsoo o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo.</p><p>Mi Ran surgiu com um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Segurava um livro na mão e usava óculos redondos no rosto, o que lhe dava um ar mais jovial. Ao menos era o que Baekhyun pensava sempre que a via daquele jeito.</p><p>— Kyungsoo! Você finalmente veio! — Ela disse, passando direto por seu filho e indo abraçar o outro rapaz.</p><p>Baekhyun cruzou os braços, indignado. Sua mãe apertou Kyungsoo com toda a força, tanto que o pobre rapaz parecia sem ar.</p><p>— Você é tão bonito pessoalmente! Pensei que nunca viria me visitar!</p><p>— Ah, mas eu viria sim, só precisava de um bom dia pra isso. — Soo respondeu, desconcertado e com a voz abafada.</p><p>— Mãe, tá bom! A senhora vai esmagar o pobre coitado.</p><p>Ela o apertou um pouco mais e se afastou. Kyungsoo soltou todo o ar preso e respirou aliviado, olhando para Baek com o rosto vermelho.</p><p>— É que eu tô feliz de ver o amigo de meu filho aqui, ora!</p><p>Os dois se olharam novamente e riram um pouco. Baekhyun ainda estava em processo de contar a família sobre sua sexualidade e por enquanto Kyungsoo era um grande novo amigo da equipe de quiz, que a partir daquele dia, iria mais vezes em sua casa para estudos gerais. E quando se fala em gerais eram gerais mesmo, incluindo aí o biológico, sabe. Mas Baek já havia conversado com Soo sobre isso e os dois sabiam que era questão de tempo e muita terapia para que seus pais enfim, soubessem do namoro. Kyungsoo também precisaria contar aos seus pais, então ambos estavam quites nessa história quanto a isso.</p><p>— Bom, venham que o almoço já está pronto.</p><p>Os três seguiram para a cozinha e Baekhyun ajudou sua mãe a colocar a mesa com Kyungsoo. Foi um momento divertido, onde puderam conversar sobre como se conheceram e em como se tornaram amigos de fato. E eles sabiam que já eram amigos e se gostavam desde sempre, apenas precisaram de um empurrãozinho de uma certa professora e de seus amigos.</p><p>Depois de lavarem a louça e deixar tudo organizado. Baekhyun agradeceu a sua mãe, que voltou aos estudos e seguiu para seu quarto com Kyungsoo. Ao entrarem, Soo olhou para o quarto e fechou a cara, achando o local um pouco bagunçado.</p><p>— Baek, você devia me deixar organizar essa bagunça. — Soo disse, apontando para uma cesta de roupas sujas que tinha mais roupa fora do que dentro.</p><p>— Não mesmo, deixa isso aí. São roupas sujas e eu vou lavar tudo amanhã mesmo. — respondeu, dando leves empurrões no namorado para que ele andasse e esquecesse da bagunça. O guiou até a cama, que ficava no canto da parede e indicou que ele sentasse.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu, um pouco indignado.</p><p>— Uma hora você vai deixar eu organizar isso aqui.</p><p>Baekhyun franziu o cenho.</p><p>— Uma hora. Não hoje.</p><p>Os dois sentaram na cama e enquanto Baekhyun pegava o controle remoto para ligar a TV, Kyungsoo passou a olhar para alguns dos cartazes de filmes e cantores famosos que o namorado mantinha na parede branca.</p><p>— Então você gosta mesmo de filmes e música, hein?. — comentou.</p><p>Baekhyun, concentrado em ligar a TV, olhou para o namorado com um sorriso de canto de boca.</p><p>— Você não sabe um monte de coisas sobre mim, Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Ah é? Quais outros segredos sórdidos você ainda guarda, <em>Byun Baekhyun</em>?</p><p>Baekhyun riu. Encarou o rapaz a sua frente e ele o encarou de volta indignado, a testa franzida e os braços cruzados. Olhou para aquela visão e a única coisa que passou em sua mente foi de que queria enchê-lo de beijos até não aguentar mais. E foi isso que fez. Soltou seus braços, desligou a TV e o puxou para perto de si. Os dois deitaram em meio aos lençóis e Baekhyun o beijou com força, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele no canto da cama. Segurou seu rosto com a mão direita e fez um carinho leve em seu rosto bonito. Kyungsoo não esperava aquele beijo, mas já estava entregue. Deslizou as mãos até a cintura do namorado, enfiando os dedos no bolso de trás de sua calça e o trazendo para mais perto de si, o que deixou Baekhyun surpreso pela ousadia.</p><p>Se separaram um pouco e se encaram de frente um para o outro, sorrindo abobados.</p><p>— Soo.</p><p>— Fala.</p><p>— Você nem me disse o porquê de ter fugido naquele dia da festa depois de me beijar.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para cima e Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava desconcertado com aquela pergunta.</p><p>— Fala, Soo. — repetiu, com a voz manhosa.</p><p>— Ah… Eu fiquei com medo. — Kyungsoo voltou a encarar Baekhyun. — Foi o melhor beijo que já dei na vida e eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir e nem o que sentia por você.</p><p>— Hmm… — Baekhyun grunhiu, sorrindo malicioso.</p><p>Kyungsoo coçou o cabelo, encucado.</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Eu entendo você.</p><p>— Que bom que entende. — Kyungsoo se aproximou, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.</p><p>Baekhyun passou as mãos por dentro da camisa preta do namorado, que estremeceu com o toque gelado das mãos e sorriu um pouco, envergonhado. Baekhyun olhou melhor para Kyungsoo e percebeu que definitivamente aquela era a cor que mais caía bem nele. Era incrível como ele ficava charmoso e até mesmo gostoso demais usando preto. Tanto, que o pobre Byun estava tentando se manter o mais discreto possível sobre isso, mesmo ali tão grudado a ele naquela cama.</p><p>— Quando estou perto de você, há um misto de sensações. — comentou, deslizando de leve os dedos longos pela cintura do namorado, em movimentos circulares.</p><p>— Digo o mesmo. — Kyungsoo respondeu, pressionando os lábios e tentando manter sua sanidade mental. Ainda estavam em começo de namoro e era a primeira vez que visitava a casa de Baekhyun, precisavam se comportar.</p><p>— Por isso que naquele dia do beijo eu também fiquei com muitas dúvidas.</p><p>— Ficou, é?</p><p>— Fiquei, mas que foram sanadas assim que te vi.</p><p>Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Sério? E o que você conseguiu perceber? — perguntou, o provocando com um sorriso de canto de boca.</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo e aumentou os movimentos circulares que fazia na cintura dele, deslizando-os para sua barriga e seu peito, fazendo Kyungsoo sentir um pouco de cócegas, ao mesmo tempo que não queria aquelas mãos longas longe de si.</p><p>— Me toquei que preciso ter um autocontrole gigante perto de você. Que não posso olhar pra sua boca que quero te beijar, que adoro te ouvir falar por muitas e muitas horas, e eu acho isso sexy demais. Principalmente quando você dá uma de mandão comigo.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e quente, queria se esconder, mas apenas concordou com tudo.</p><p>— Eu também, mas gosto quando você fica concentrado estudando. Você fica lindo assim, Baekhyun.</p><p>Os dois voltaram a encostar os lábios e Baekhyun o beijou com mais intensidade, gemendo arrastado e puxando-o para cima de si com urgência. As bocas estavam sedentas e queriam cada vez mais uma da outra. Kyungsoo puxou a camiseta dele e o apertou na cintura, pedindo por mais e mais contato. Abriu as pernas e se encaixou no quadril dele, sabendo que ainda estavam de roupa, mas desejando desde já tirar tudo o que os impedia de ter mais sensações.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, porque você tem que ser tão gostoso, hein? — Baekhyun perguntou entre um beijo e outro. Nem podia acreditar que estava mesmo falando aquilo.</p><p>Kyungsoo, mesmo com toda a vergonha respondeu:</p><p>— Eu não sei, você também é.</p><p>De repente os dois escutaram um barulho na porta e se afastaram com toda a pressa do mundo. O rosto de ambos ficou mais vermelho que tomate e o tesão acumulado deixou seus corpos quentes e algumas coisas animadas até demais. Kyungsoo tentou se ajeitar da melhor maneira que pôde e Baekhyun também.</p><p>— Filho! Tô fazendo pipoca! Vamos ver um filme juntos?</p><p>Baekhyun respirou, tentando buscar o ar que lhe faltava do nervosismo e olhou para Kyungsoo, que estava tão envergonhado quanto ele. As ereções de ambos estava evidente e Baek não conseguiu disfarçar a risada.</p><p>— Tá bom mãe! A gente vai!</p><p>Os dois esperaram se recuperar e se levantaram apressados, ajeitando as roupas amassadas um do outro. Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse sair, Baekhyun o puxou para mais um beijo.</p><p>— Tem outra coisa que eu também percebi.</p><p>— O quê? — Kyungsoo perguntou  e sorriu, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele.</p><p>— Que o meu x da questão é você Kyungsoo, sempre foi você. — Baekhyun disse, encarando-o com todo o amor que tinha. — Eu te amo muito.</p><p>Kyungsoo o beijou, feliz e emocionado por ouvir aquelas palavras.</p><p>— Eu também te amo, sabia?</p><p>Baekhyun concordou, rindo alto.</p><p>— Sabia. </p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu.</p><p>— Vem, vamos ver um filme com a sua mãe.</p><p>— Vamos!</p><p>Deram as mãos e saíram do quarto, felizes por saberem que estava prontos para enfrentar qualquer coisa, desde uma prova difícil, até a conquista do coração um do outro, que seria renovada todos os dias.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>